Sing Sweetly, My Phantom
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Summary inside, Erik/OC pairing. Don't own the film or musical, just OC characters. Romantic, Betrayal, Passion and Tradgey. Based on the events after the 2004 movie with Romance, Passion, Betryal and Tradgey.
1. Chapter 1

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Summery is of twenty-two year old named Ariadne who meets the broken-hearted Phantom at a masked ball and she instanly falls in love with him though he refuses it. But when the arrival of a more suitable suitor comes to her life, the Phantom may change his mind after all and tries his very best to win her heart. Rated T at the moment, may rise later on. Don't own the film or musical. Ariadne is a inspired name by my friend BG, hope you enjoy this first chapter.

"Ariadane, come on! We will be late for the ball!" I groaned again at my whiny sister's voice while putting on the final few touches of my outfit. There, I look somewhat different than I used to be. Plain and wore dresses that made me fade in the dark, I was a very silent and shy girl but tonight I bloom into a beautiful and fully grown adult. I place my hands together on my lap, staring at my relelection before me. Strong blue eyes from my mother Helena and my long auburn hair from my father Alexander, they have both passed when I was small and was a terrible time to mourn their deaths. Though they are gone, I can still feel their spriits guiding me throughout my life and I hope they are proud of who I am today. I rose from my stool, grabbing my mask and cluch from my bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Hera stood by her bedroom door, her arms folded and her face turned from me. When I shut my door, she looked at my direction and her jaw simply dropped. Her hazel eyes scanned every bit of me, I felt a little nervous of her constant staring but by the looks of things she seemed to be in awe. "Oh Ariadane, you look beautiful! All the men of Paris would be asking for your hand tonight, no matter what!" She gasped, taking my hands into hers. I smiled at her comment, feeling a hot blush rush to my cheeks. "Thank you Hera, you look stunning too. Robert wouldn't take his eyes off you at all." I replied which made her giggle like a child. Her laugh echoed around us, I haven't heard it in a long while and it seemed like a pleasure to see my sister so blissfully happily in her marriage. "Well, I never." Said a voice behind Hera. She turned to see her husband, handsome in a richly coloured tuxado that made his brown eyes come out. She relased her grip from me and swung her arms on his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. I looked at them with pride, Robert was a good brother-in-law and truely loved my sister like what my mother and father were. Hera relaxed her hold on Robert, taking his gloved hand into hers though she couldn't stop staring into his eyes. "Shall we go to the ball then?" I ask. "Yes, let's dance the night away." He replied, turning his heel and led his wife down the staircase. I followed them, thoughts of exictement and dancing playing in my mind.

Tonight was the re-opening of the infamous Opera Poplaurie, it was burned and damaged seriously three long years ago. There was many rumours about a love traingle between a Phantom, a opera singer and a vicount that led to many deaths that very night. The opera singer and the vicount disappeared, never to be seen again. Many say they died along with the others, some say they ran away from Paris to live a new life. As for the Phantom, it too disappeared and never to be seen again. They say it's dead, died of a broken heart after the opera singer refused it's love for her and wanted the vicount anyway. It was a very sad story to read about in the papers, though people soon forgot all about it and carried on with their lives.

As we arrived, we gasped at it's amazing sight. There before us stood a golden building with red bold words OPERA POPLAURIE and fireworks blazing the sky, making it a beautiful sight to see. Stepping off the carriage, we were surrounded by many people that had unusual or pretty maskes on their faces, it was time to put ours on and enter the building. But as Hera and Robert walked up the steps, I suddenly froze at the bottom feeling a strange pain in my heart. I gasped silently, placing my hand where it was and shut my eyes praying for it to end. Flashes of blurred images came into my mind until it ended with a dark figure that had a white mask on it's face, could it have been the Phantom? "Ariadane, are you alright?" Hera cried, snapping me from the haunting thoughts and the pain simply disappeared. I looked at them both with worried stares back at me. "I'm fine, don't worry." I reply, breathlessly. "Are you sure? We can always go back home and let you rest." Robert suggested. I quickly shook my head. "No, I'm alright. Thank you for your kind words, if it happens again I will go home. Now let's go in, shall we?" I walked on, leaving them staring at each other but followed.

Authour's Note: Sorry if it was a little short but chapter two will get things going, I hope you liked it so far and I would love to see some reviews with it. No bashing the story or rude comments otherwise there will be no more of this. Thanks again to my friend BG for the name, you rock for great names for stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Two: The Fatal Meeting Beween Ariadne And The Phantom. Again, Please Read And Review!

As we entered the Opera Poplaurie, a crowd of gasps came from our mouths. There before us was a gold staircase with statues of men and women wrapped in red silk over their naked bodies, lit candles brighting the room and jaw-dropping paintings of lovers meeting in all sorts of ways. I couldn't believe my eyes, everything seemed like a dream and I was living it. I turned to see Robert and Hera studying their surroundings, her head resting on his shoulder. I heard music coming from the upper floors so I took each step slowly, letting it's sweet melody overtake me. I could hear my sister and her husband chatting to a another couple, they would be fine without me for the moment and anyway, I didn't want to be parted from the music.

I pushed the glass doors to gasp yet again, why was this place so beautiful to look at? Over a dozen people danced on the crystal floors, a chandlier stood above them and a stage where the musicans were a jolly crew. I laughed at myself, wandering inside more with my eyes touching everything around me. Different coloured and sized masks over their faces, adoring dresses that swished everytime they moved and oddly tuxados that either suited or not for the gentlemen. I noticed a quiet area where a few couples sat to rest or sip champane, I headed towards the empty table and sat to wait for Hera and Robert. But my eyes never left the dancing, my skin prickled with goosebumps over the lush music and my heart raced with each step they took. I longed for someone to take my hand and dance with me, the couples would see us and be in awe of how amazing we would fit. Suddenly the blinding pain came back to me, I groaned softly and shut my eyes tightly. Again, a blur of images rushed before me until it stopped to a dark figure with a white mask on it's face. A gloved hand came out of nowhere, it was waiting for someone to take it. Then to my horror, I reconised my hand placing it there and saw myself kiss the figure without a second's hesitation.

"Ariadane! Please wake up!" Hera's worried cries made me snap out of my shocking vision, the pain disappeared and everything was back to normal. My sister and Robert stood before me, frowned gazes on their handsome faces. "It's fine, I'm alright." I said, a little horsely. "No, you are not. Robert is taking you home, you don't look well." Hera replied, putting her hands on her hips. I shook my head while slowly getting up from my seat. "I assure you, I'm alright. If it happens again, I shall go home. Do not worry anymore, just enjoy the night." I said, with a weak smile. Hera sighed heavily, she knew that she couldn't win the battle between us. "Fine, one more bout of pain and Robert will take you home. No ifs or buts." She said, with determantion. I nodded my head and watched them go to the floor to dance.

I could understand Hera's concern about me, I did feel a little unwell and by looking at a sliver plate on the table, my face was paler than usual. But it was that shocking vision that I saw made me weak every second past, who was that figure and why did I kiss it? A shiver of fear ran down my spine, the surrounding of masks before me made everything worse. I had to put on a brave face, enjoy the night without anymore painful visions and see if anyone would dance with me.

But as the hours passed, not one person came to offer his hand. I sat alone at the table, sipping on my third glass of white wine. It tasted rough but it was enough to calm myself and not really drunk out of my head. Robert and Hera were having a time of their lives, constanly dancing with smiles on their faces. Though I was happy for them to be so in love, when was my chance of having it? Sure, I have seen many handsome gentlemen in balls we went too but not one ever came near me. It felt like I had the plauge or worse, I refused to go anymore after last June where I seriously embrassed myself for being too merry on Sherry. A drink I would never touch or taste again.

Suddenly, the music changed for a more softer tone in melody and harmony. I studied the musicans taking extra care in this piece of music, I always wanted to know how these kind of people could play something so beautiful without a fault. Then my eyes lay on someone that made everything just freeze around me, even my own heart stopped beating. He stood before the crowd, each step he took made my mouth water. A black mask covered his face with only his eyes and mouth shown, he was taller than most men around him and had a sexual presence that was a like animal in it's cage waiting to be set free. He was making his way to me, a rush of panic came as I turned away from his gaze. No, not now. Please not me, I'm ugly and you can pick someone so much better than me.

"Madam," Said a very masculine voice that gave me the shivers. I slowly turned my head to meet his eyes, it was then I was lost into those orbs. Grey-green that had a hint of blue, full lips that curved to a fragile smile and that scent of male filled my nose with exoitc delights. His gloved hand was before me, I didn't realise that I took it and he was leading me to the floor. I could feel other couples watching us, amazed of strangly how we fitted. Yes he was around six foot two compared to my five foot six, his outfit was risky especially his frilly shirt that showed a bit of hair in his chest. He was dangerous but I was falling, way too fast for anyone to catch me and bring me to my senses.

As we swayed to the music, Robert and Hera stopped dancing to watch me and this handsome stranger so close together. She was shocked at the sight, if I knew her she would try and pull away from him but Robert stopped her before she planned anything. If he let her go and she did take me, she would have a fight in her hands. I was taken, heart and soul by him, no other man on this world would ever replace him.

I leaned against his chin, taking in everything about him. His steady heartbeat was comforting, my hands wandered around his clothing to feel every part of this being. I smiled at myself, then I pulled away from his chest to stare into those eyes of his. I could see he was lost with me too, he didn't care about any other stares around us. It was just me, him and the power of music surrounding a bloosoming love that was blooming every second past. I didn't want this to end, all I wanted was to surrdener in his arms and be with him forever. I felt like I knew him for all my life and yet tonight was when we met, oh how can fate play such a beautiful game! I longed to kiss those lips that were full and tempting to touch, I wonder if he thought the same.

The music was nearing a cresendo, I knew our moment was coming to a end but even if we don't dance again and I would have to say goodbye until whenever we could see each other again, this night will never be forgotten in my thoughts. The echo of a long pitched strings as we stopped, I took my hands from his and wrapped them around his neck. I slowly tilted my head and gently kissed his lips, his hands rubbed against my dress towards my neck that made me gasp with delight in his mouth. I could hear hushed whispers of outrage but I didn't care, this first kiss was like fireworks in my mind and my heart lept in unknown joys.

As we pulled away at the rightful time when the music ended, we just stared at each other. I could see his lips wet and his eyes filled with wanton, I was very much the same because I could see a small smile on his face. "Meet me tomorrow here, we must talk about this. Thank you, my dear." He gave me a full red rose, a last kiss on my cheek and he walked away from me. Though I felt like I was flying into heaven, I could feel us parting damaging my heart already. I watched him go, one more glance my way and he disappeared.

Authour's Note: Hope you like this chapter, I did. Next Chapter: Ariadane goes to visit the Phantom but he refuses her love for him and leaves her devested, then a new gentleman arrives and is the rightful type for her. Here comes trouble! Please Read And Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Three: Ariadne Goes To Visit The Phantom Only To Be Rejected And Meets A More Perfect Match For Her. Here Comes Trouble!

"Who was he? Why did he pick Ariadne? I don't trust him, Robert." Hera was once again complaining about the man I just fell in love with as we were taking the ride back home. But I don't care, he has taken my mind this very night and all I can think of is him with the powerful music. I keep replaying us dancing, times alone or with other people watching us with smiles on their faces. No sister or brother in law around, the perfect moment where two become one in a matter of minutes. That kiss is sweetly vibrating my lips, my heart is overflowing and my body is humming with pure desire. I didn't want him to leave me though it was for the best in case people talked but that no longer matters. I would make love with him in front of their eyes if I wanted to! My eyes study each bright star in this beautiful night, replacing them with his own orbs that enter the soul and never leave it's place. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, so many hours to go but to be with him again would make time go like a flash.

As we entered the home, Hera pushed me towards the living room and shut the door in front of Robert's face. I gasped of her action, staring at her hazel eyes that looked fierce and burning with hatred. "Ariadne, I refuse you to go and meet him tomorrow." She said, pointing her bony finger at my face. "No, I will see him again. You are not the boss of me." I replied, feeling anger rise to my throat. "But you don't know who he is, he could be some murderer that takes women like you never to be seen again. If our mother was around, she would refuse as well." I shook my head, walking away from her so I could stand by the fireplace where a large painting of my parents stood proudly. I looked into their eyes, they both had unusual orbs and used to stare at them before they noticed me. "Don't be stupid, Hera. I'm a grown woman, I think I know what I'm doing here." I said, my back facing her. I could feel her coming closer, each step a loud thumb against the floorboards. Her hands gripped hard on my arms and turned me around to face her again, this time I refused to look at her. "No, you don't. You will not see him again, do you understand? He's no good, you saw how he was dressed and he will break your heart, I'm assure of it." I felt tears prickle against my eyes, my happiness was quickly dying letting tonight turn to a nightmare. "Please Hera, let me meet him. Just this once, if he wants me let me go. But if he dosen't want me, I will never see him again. I promise you!" I begged, sliding from her arms to the floor. My sobs were rising from my throat, that moment Robert entered the room. "Hera, let's leave it for the night. Sleep on it and then we can talk more in the morning, it's getting late now." He said, taking his wife against his chest. I rose my tear-stained eyes to stare at them, she refused to look at me and he just barely glanced at me. Feeling out of place, I quickly got up and rushed out of the room letting my constant flow of sobs echo around the house.

I didn't know how long I cried until the early hours of the morning, the sun was rising from it's slumber to greet a another day. But for me, everything was black and depressing. Hera was right in a way, I didn't know who he was and perhaps he wouldn't want me at all without the mask. The thought was slowly killing my heart, my tear-stained pillow was my only comfort during my path of darkness. I could hear Hera and Robert talk in a normal voice, I kept catching my name said in a dozen times which made me wince everytime it was said. I moved from my bed and walked towards the window, staring at the horizon where my mysterious man was waiting. Would he take me from this sadness, replace the bad for good? Was he everything I ever wanted in a man? Only today will reveal the truth, was I brave enough? Yes and no.

After a refreshing bath and changing my clothes to a more simple dress with my hair tied up, I went downstairs and left the house without a sound to attract Hera or Robert. I walked down the streets, trying to think of that beautiful moment we shared. Those eyes, that smile, the kiss. I let a small smile appear on my face with each person I passed, saying I was happy and nothing was upsetting me at all. But really, I could feel my heart breaking with each step. If he does reject me, what does that make me? A stupid fool that fell too fast for a stranger, a man that made me understand what love was. Oh please God, if you are there, I pray to you that he would accept me and we could be together no matter what.

Finally arriving at the Opera Poplaurie, I entered the place and walked up the steps where the ballroom was. It seemed so empty and silent, no enchanting music or people dancing around me. It was just a empty room with dimly lit lamps and the chandlier bare from any light. I stood in the middle, right in the spot where we danced. Suddenly, I felt a strong presence behind me. I didn't dare turn to face it, I let it come to me with a steady breath and shutting my eyes waiting for a gentle touch on my skin. It didn't take long to feel a long sigh carcess against my neck, I smiled of the feel of it. "My love," I said, breathlessly. The presence stood away from me, stunned by my words. "I'm not your love," He said, calmly. I quickly opened my eyes and turned around to be shocked to the core. A white mask covered his right side of his handsome face, those grey-green eyes now had a blue tint in it and those full lips were in a grimince. I realised he was the one I had those painful flashbacks, the one that offered his hand which I took and let myself kiss him. It sickened and exicted me at the same time, I knew then I had to know this man. "Who are you?" I asked, totally igorning what he said before. "I'm not the kind of man you should fall for or meet, last night was a mistake and you know that." He replied, darkly. I shook my head violently, he lies! "No, it wasn't to me. It was magical, you made me understand what love is. I wanted to know what it was all throughout my life, last night made me see that and tis you only." I cry, letting my hands fall on his chest. He pushed me away roughly, making me fall on the ground.

A stunned silence fell on us, not a change of expression was on his face as I tried to gather myself from the floor without any help. "Why are you like this?" I said, feeling my throat tighten. "I am not who you think I am, I don't want you to see me ever again. I lost the love of my life, I don't want a another to break my heart again. You came in my eyes because I felt pity for such a beautiful creature not asked to dance, now all I see of you is a woman who is fallen in lust with me and dosen't know the real me. Be gone, woman. I don't want you and never will, that kiss and everything was a mistake. Now leave, your sight is making things worse." I couldn't believe his words coming out of that wonderful mouth, his eyes darkened to a much threatening colour and his height started to frighten me. "So what you are saying is that you wanted me when I had the mask and looked blue but now without one and is happy is not what you want? How could you?! I aruged with my sister about this meeting, she was right all along. I mean nothing to you, what a cruel and hateful man you are! You tricked a young woman to fall for you and now you want rid? Well, don't you worry. I will never come here or see you again, you have broken my heart this very day and I will make sure it will not heal again. Goodbye, you bastard!" I threw the rose on the floor and stomped out of the ballroom, slamming the door behind me.

I cried my way back home, my tears blinding my path while feeling eyes watching this sad woman weep. I was such a fool, I let my heart get the better of me and now he has rejected everything we had just because he felt pity for me. He played a nasty game to make me want him more than anything on this earth, even saying goodbye to my sister forever so I could be with him, now all I want is comfort and gentle care from my loved ones. In a way, it did seem stupid to fall too fast for a stranger and turn me to a love-sick girl. Well, no more. If I do find a another in this world, I will take it step by step and not doing that ever again. He can keep his roses and his kisses, I would rather be alone than be with someone that wouldn't love me anyway. But why does my life seem so grey without him?

As I came back home, I felt a change in the air. I quickly wiped my eyes and entered the living room to find not only Hera and Robert but a strange man. My eyes darted at all three, they just looked at me with gentle stares. "Ariadne, I would like you to meet a very close friend of mine when we were in school together. Meet Matthew Dudley, he is a English gentleman that has came into money of housing here in Paris." Hera said. I let my eyes fall to him, my heart gasped of a new feeling. Dashing and handsome, he stood a few inches shorter than the stranger that broke everything apart of me. He had a another set of unusual eyes, black with a hint of blue-green, long eyebrows, lush lips and had a young face fresh from any sign of a beard. He wore a suit that fit him well, the way he stood by the fireplace made his presence even more sexual and pleasent to be around. "Good morning, Ariadne," He spoke in the most posh English accent that made me sigh back "Good morning Matthew."

Author's Note: Uh-oh, here comes the trouble! What did you think of this chapter then, please read and review as it will help me write some more. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Four, Ariadne and Matthew become a couple but she has a terrifying nightmare of her masked stranger. Please Read And Review when you can!

_Three Weeks Later...._

As time went by, I was slowly forgetting my masked stranger that cruelly rejected me. In his place was Matthew Dudley, the man that is perfect and just enough for me. His childhood was sweet from being top of the class in school, has charming parents that I have yet to meet but they sound lovely. He knew Hera as she used to date his brother, Ben, but they parted within months though she and Matthew remained friends since. His rise in money started around London to the Highlands in Scotland, women seem to change from grown up to a teenager again and men admired his good manners.

He would take me out nearly every night to posh resturants, watching sunsets and sunrises, expore the rich history of Paris and finally went to a ball without getting drunk or lonely. He always took my hand and we danced in a more romantic way than I did with my masked stranger. Though at times I missed him and let my heart break in silence, I couldn't deny the fact that my feelings for Matthew was growing each passing day. It wouldn't be long until we would finally share our first kiss together.

It was a warm night, the moon and the stars were above in the sky. I was wrapped in Matthew's strong arms as we sat on a bench, watching the sights of Paris go around us. A few hours back, we had a lovely dinner with Hera and Robert. It was a fun and enjoyable meal, laughter and eyes catching each other's. Never have I felt so comfortable in my own skin when I'm around Matthew, he has been the most charming and romantic man I had ever the pleasure to meet. I thought deeply about what kind of future I would have had with the masked stranger, I didn't know him other than he stole my heart and soul that very night. Now I was slowly earning them back, I could never see him again. I wanted Matthew and no masks or handsome strangers will be able to stop it.

"What are you thinking, Ariadne?" Matthew's voice broke my train of thought. I looked in deeply in those unusual eyes, falling ever deeper and not able to find a escape. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired." I replied. I wasn't lying, last night I couldn't sleep without having the most erotic dreams of myself and Matthew. How he held me in his strong arms, kissed me ever so passionatly and taking my womanhood without a second's hesistation. No haunting people bothered this dream, only me covered in sweat and my body humming with raw desire. I didn't have the heart to tell Hera, it would be shameful and I wouldn't hear the end of it that I liked Matthew a awful lot.

"Well, let's go home and wrap you up in bed." He replied in that rich voice that had a hint of posh and common accent. I felt my face blush, the thought of him in my bedchambers was a risk I would be willing to take. He rose and offered his hand to me, I took it and I wrapped my arm against his. I felt eyes on me as we walked, other couples smiling at us or studying how perfectly in sync we were. I wondered how he felt about me, would he want me like I wanted him?

As we arrived back in my home, I could see the lit lamps in the living room so Hera and Robert have got here alright. I turned to face him, our eyes never leaving each others. "There is a ball next Saturday, I would be honoured if you came with me?" He asked, softly. I nodded my head with a smile. "Yes, I would be glad to go with you." I replied. Suddenly, Matthew took my hands into his and bent down to get closer to my face. This was it, he was going to kiss me after all this time. I felt his lips against mine, the moment was pure magic and fireworks expoded inside my mind. It was more powerful and strong than my kiss with the masked stranger, it seemed right at the time but when he didn't want me I forgot it and replaced it now with this man. My hands slid out of his hands to wrap my arms around his neck, the kiss was getting more passionate and hungry for more. I could feel him touching my body, oh how I longed for him! Before he got too mad, he parted from my lips and licked them with his tongue. He groaned sweetly, his eyes shut to embrace the bliss he just had. I sighed delightfully, it was perfect just what I wanted. He reopened his eyes, a wide smile appeared on his dashing face. "Until next Saturday, then?" I nodded, letting my arms fall down to my side until he caught my hand and kissed it. He began to walk away, turning his head to look at me for a few times until he disappeared into the night.

I floated inside the house, my hand still lingering in front of me. He did like me! My heart did massive somersaults, my body tingled and my face had it written all over: I was in love. Hera and Robert rushed to face me, she jumping for joy while he just smiled at me. "I knew you two would be together, there is so much chemisty between you and now tonight has sealed the deal!" Hera said, in a exicted voice. I nodded my head, I was happy that my sister was overjoyed about me and Matthew. Perhaps this was my future, being with him and no other, I can just image the wedding day and having children in my mind. "I'm just going to bed, goodnight." I said, pointing at the stairs. "Oh no, you have to celebrate! Tell us the details and when your next date is going to be!" Hera replied, dragging me to the living room while she ordered Robert to get a good bottle of wine from the kitchen.

Two hours later after explaining Hera and Robert about the kiss and the next date, I could finally go to bed. I put on my nightgown and blew out the candle. I snuggled down in the covers, my eyes staring at the moon that shone outside my window. I wondered if my parents were happy for me now I had found someone that wouldn't reject me. A small sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and began to dream....

_It was my wedding day, rose petals were thrown over my head as my father held on my arm. I smiled sadly at him, though he wasn't alive in reality here was alive and well with tears prickling against his amazing eyes. I turned away, trying my best not to cry either. A crowd of over two hundred people sat in the benches, looking at me gasping and whispering how beautiful I looked. I could see my mother there, wiping her constant flow of tears in her tissues. I smiled at her, she looked so well that my heart broke at the sight of her standing there. Hera and Robert also stood by, she holding a baby in her arms that looked around it's surroundings. It didn't seem like a dream, everything was perfect especially the rich music playing the wedding theme. I was getting closer to the groom, the one I was going to marry. He turned and there stood Matthew, he looked simply handsome in his tuxado. I smiled again for the third time, I was going to marry him and be with him forever. As my father parted from me to go back and sit with my mother, I turned to face my future husband and the preist began the service. When it was the moment to kiss, Matthew slowly rose my veil which I shut my eyes to embrace the moment that we were going to be husband and wife. But when I reopened my eyes, pure horror screamed from my lips. There stood the masked stranger, wearing the same clothes that very night with a angry look on his face. Everything was dark, thunder and lighting crashing outside. He grabbed me hard and kissed me harshly, I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. Then he dragged me out of the church, his grip was digging into my skin. "Don't you understand? You belong to me, forever. You sealed the deal that very night, now come and live with me in the darkness!" He hissed, his voice echoing around me. I screamed with all my might, calling for Matthew, Hera or Robert to save me. "No, no-one will save you now!" His laugh filled my head until I could take no more and fainted before he took into his nightmare._

I awoke with sudden terror, my lungs screaming for me to shout and cry. My God, was that real? A harsh shiver ran down my spine, how could such a perfect dream end in such horror and fear? If ever that masked man comes again in dreams or reality, he won't take me. That much is true, Matthew is my protector and the thought of being without him was something I couldn't bear. I leaned back on the pillow, wishing for sleep and no more dreams to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Five: Ariadne has yet a another dream about her masked stranger only to be shocked of what she saw. Will she be able to hide her feelings for him while going ahead with Matthew? Bit of a short one but the next chapter will a brilliant one, I promise you.

_Friday Night..._

_The dream comes again. I blissfully happy that it's my wedding day to Matthew, my parents alive and Hera holding a baby in her arms. The same thing happens, he lifts the veil off my face only for me to scream in total terror of a masked face before me. Angry eyes, a sneer across his lips and laughter that echoes my mind. But I let the dream go on without waking up, he takes me down his nightmare to a strange and alluring lair of wonderful things. Paintings of myself wearing the very gown we met, red roses blooming in various vases and many unusual maskes placed on statues. I let the sight capture my eyes, breathless words leave my mouth without me noticing. He places me in front of a large organ with pieces of written sheets on the board, he demands me to sing a song I haven't heard before. I heistate, shaking my head while letting a flow of tears fall down my face. Suddenly, he grips me with a vice like hold forcing my head to face him. I swear with all my might there was red touching those amazing orbs, his hypotic voice hissing and cursing at my refusal. He shakes me, making me yelp in pain at his ondemand control. I feel faint and on the brink of falling into blackness, I can no longer fight his violence. I plead for mercy a dozen times, then strangely I let my head fall against his chest while I sob. His raging heart-beat is slowly calming down, what a wonder to feel and hear one other's powerful organ. His grip is easing, his fingertips sliding down my arms to take my hands into his. We stand there, letting the moment overcome us. There is no other thoughts of Matthew, Hera or Robert. It's just me and my masked stranger, the man that dosen't want me to forget about him._

I awoke slowly this time without screaming and frightened eyes, a sense of calm washed over me. All week since I accepted Matthew's offer of going to the ball which was on Saturday night, I have been haunted by this dream but tonight I let it carry on to reveal a more shocking outcome than the nightmare. It was like I wanted him, no other gentleman would darken our love. No, I can't this ruin what I have with Matthew. I have to be brave tomorrow night, never letting anyone on about this at all. But why does my heart ache with so much agony of being apart of the masked stranger?

_Saturday Night..._

It's here, the ball has finally come and I was putting on the finishing touches of my outfit. I heard the doorbell ringing downstairs, a chours of voice echo the four walls. Within my feelings, I knew it was Matthew arriving and waiting for his date to come down those stairs, link her arm against his and walk into the night where dancing and kissing was ahead of us. I gave one last look in the mirror, there before me was a stranger than I was. Smiling and holding a red rose in her hand, a dark shadow appearing behind her. I gasped in horror, it was he kissing her neck which she shut her eyes and succumbed to the desire that was written on her face. I backed away from the mirror, landing on the end of my bed, the image creeping into my memory. Oh God, what has this man done to me? He has taken every part of my body, refusing to give it back until I let myself go with his love. I placed my hands over my eyes, a sorrow of sobs came out of mouth. I knew I was going to ruin my make-up but for now, only my tears mattered.

After retouching everything though refusing to look in the mirror, I closed my bedroom door and walked down the hall way only for my eyes to lay on three people who looked gobsmacked at the sight of me. Hera was beautiful in a golden and black dress, Robert was very handsome in his tux but it was Matthew I couldn't avoid. He wore a frilly shirt with a black waistcoat, trosuars that tightened his leg shape and was simply delightful. Those eyes, my gosh I could fall into Oblivion with them! But a screaming voice in the back of my mind was demanding me to think about what I was doing to myself. I wanted Matthew like the sun and the moon but it was the masked stranger that I was in deep obessed love with, only he who was only a memory of that night but has changed the very core of me.

As I reached the final step, Matthew took my hand and led me into his arms. His sweet kiss on my lips made my knees weak, I wrapped my arms around his neck. All thoughts of the masked stranger disappeared like thin air, why does it come and go like that? I could feel Hera and Robert's eyes on me so I broke away from his kiss, blushing slightly. "Ah, sorry about that. I missed Ariadne so much that I really needed that." Matthew explained, clearing his throat afterwards. I smiled at him which he did in return. "Are we ready to leave then?" Robert asked, looking at all of us. "Yes, I think we are." Hera replied. So we walked out of the house, entered inside the carriage as it drove to the ball.

I sat with Matthew, my head resting on his broad shoulder. His warm hands clasped in mine, those beautiful eyes studying the glorious night from the window. I felt so calm and peaceful around him though all I could think of is the masked stranger, that image in the mirror is constantly haunting me. My heart is slowly spilting into two, do I want to be with Matthew and live a life with him that is blissfull every day or do I want to find the man that cruelly rejected me but wants me in my dreams? I shut my eyes, letting silent tears fall down my face. I was hiding under a sad mask, not his but my own. Playing a game with three hearts, one my own, a man that by the looks of it adores me and the other I haven't captured. How will I feel throughout the night? That I will find out because we have arrived and the carriage has stopped.

Authour Note: sorry for it being short but I hope you liked it, please read and review when you can!


	6. Chapter 6

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Six: The Ball goes off with a romantic start only for Ariadne to be visited by the man she can no longer forget. Thanks again for the reviews, now on with the story.

It's been two hours since we arrived at the ball, Hera and Robert were having the time of their lives while me and Matthew went outside to study the stars up above. We had three dances together, many other couples commented us of being such a lovely pair or about my dress. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off me, sneaking kisses on my lips or my neck as we sipped the fineist wine. My thoughts of the masked stranger simply disappeared, the haunting dreams and images faded whenever I was around Matthew. I was having the most romantic night with apart of when I had my first kiss with him but tonight was our night of being together, no turning back and no other to break our union. It was he I wanted, not a figure of my mind. But why did I doubt his love?

"Matthew, do you want me?" I asked, turning to face him after a five minute silence. He looked at me in shock, in a instant he took my hands into his. "Ariadne, how could you say that? I have fallen in love with you since we met, I would protect you and love you forever if you would let me. I would never let you go, I promise you that." I smiled with joy, a burst of happiness washed inside my heart. "I know, it's just that I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you and no one else on this earth. It's those eyes that captured my soul, that mouth that siezed my lips, the love that has sealed my heart forever. I would want you to protect and love me until my dying day, I love you Matthew Dudley." I sighed. He smiled that warm grin that made me breathless. "I love you too, Ariadne." He said, pulling me close and kissed me passionatly for a good long time.

When we entered back inside the ball, we spotted Hera and Robert sitting together with smiles on their faces. We went to sit with them and explained how we felt about each other, Hera sighed and clasped my hand while Robert nodded at Matthew of approval. I felt he taking my hand under the table cloth as he spoke to my brother in law while I chatted to my sister, his presence is everywhere even though he wasn't notcing or talking to me. A sense of calm came over me, was I finally free from the man that has haunted my dreams?

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed the building and everything went dark. Women screamed, men chatted in high voices asking what on earth was going on. I searched around, looking for Hera, Robert and Matthew. His hand wasn't in mine, I was alone. "Hera! Robert! Matthew!" I cried, now standing up instead of sitting. The women's screams and men's voices disappeared slowly, I feared of what would happen next. Silence fell over me, I looked around but gave up as it was far too dark to see any figures around. "Hello? Somebody help me!" I cried to no use. I was alone and in the dark, a rush of tears fell down my face. What was going to happen to me? Then soft music began to play, a melody that seemed complatied but beautiful to listen to.

_"Night has fallen, a lone nightngale sings it's haunting lullbay, a creature of unknown orgins wanders the lone gardens of my mind, there enters a magical forest where my love waits for me. I sing this song to her, she can feel a wave of passion and sorrow wash over her skin, making pimples appear. I come closer, offering my hand which she takes in slow montion. Her eyes study my face, a face of dark despair and depression. She asks me why am I like this, I reply that people who do not love or hid from their true loves are the ones who make suffering a reality. A rose lays on the grass, I pick it and give it to her. Her lips is it's red tint, her sprit is the beauty and her smell is like fresh bloom flowers. Her heart is set alight as I slowly kiss her with my full lips, she succumbs to my ryham never wanting to live it's constant melody. As we part, I whisper in her ear we shall meet again and I disappear like night turning to day."_

The song ended, candles shone with a grey mist forming in front of me. I looked in horror of the incoming figure, it was he! Dressed in handsome clothing with a black mask over his face, my heart froze of the sight of him. It's been so long since and now he was here right in front of me, I could feel a new wave of tears flow down my cheeks. "It's you." I said, breathlessly. He nodded quickly, letting a small smile appear on his face. "But I thought you didn't want me anymore." I continued. Suddenly, he disappeared and returned behind me. His gloved hands caressed my neck, his lips grazing my face. "I long for you, Ariadne. I waited for the right moment to capture you from Matthew, he's not the one that will understand you. Only I, Erik, will be the one who will give you love and your soul souring to heaven's light." I shut my eyes in bliss, his sedcutive voice was sending constant shivers down my body. "But I love Matthew." I replied, weakly. "No," He said, firmly and instanly stopped touching me. His hands gripped on my arms with a tight hold, I reopened my eyes in terror. "You will no longer love him, once you will understand my world you will change your mind about everything. My lair is your home, all that you have is mine and everything that I have is yours." Within these words, I fainted with a sigh. He took me in his arms and walked into the darkness, never to be seen again.

The ball returned but Ariadne was nowhere to be seen, it was like she simply disappeared. Matthew was shocked and called her name, searching everywhere in the building but found nothing. Hera had to be taken home by a another couple as she was deeply upset of her sister disapperence while Robert and Matthew called the guards to do a national search for Ariadne. But until the very next day, they came back with one simple note written in elegent writing: "_Ariadne is now with her Phantom, do not try to find her. She will return in time when she learns who her true love is."._ It left the three in terrible dispair, all they could do is wait.

Author's Note: So, what did you think of the Phantom's song? Please read and review when you can!


	7. Chapter 7

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Seven: This one will be in Erik's POV of how he met Aridane, why he rejected her and what made him change his mind. I give my thanks to the reviewers and Phantom's Only Christine for her suggestion, this chapter is for you guys!

_When Christine left me, I knew then that my life was over. No more music of the night, no more seduction, no more of her. She was the one true thing that made my life so bittersweet, it was like light came from the darkness and in I went to just be with her. I taught her to sing, she became a success since Carlotta left in a hurry (good riddance to bad rubbish, I say!) and lit a candle to her father while I sung her praises. But she met that De Changy man in the dressing room, singing about Little Lotte (what nonsense!) and demanding her to go to dinner with him. Instead, I appeared and took her down to my lair of darkness and music. I sung the most passionate song known to man, I knew in a instant I was in love with this woman and no handsome rich fop will have him! But when she took off my mask, everything fell into despair. Why did she have to do that? The horror and the terror of my anger made her fear me, running into his arms and tricked me by kissing him on the lips right in front of me. _

_As I sit in the darkness, crying out my sorrows, I thought of what if she didn't take off the mask and stayed with me. Would she ever love me like she loved Raoul? I was a danger, a forbidden love something that no woman would dare touch. My face is the devil while my voice is a angel come down from heaven, what use was it to me now? Nothing! I will die here, broken hearted and alone. I am the Phantom Of The Opera, the Opera Ghost that haunted the Opera Poplaurie nearly my whole life but a man that felt things that I shouldn't have felt: Love._

_Trying despartly to die in my lonesome lair, the years passed until I heard the sound of a group of men and constant banging. Were they rebuilding the Opera Poplaurie? What fools! I study them high above, their plans seem stupid at the time but soon it turned into a place I no longer knew. It was like it was given life again, a second chance after I let it burn that terrible night where my act of seduction failed and my heart shattered to a thousand pieces like the mirrors I smashed through. Within whispers, I heard of a ball to held on it's opening night. No operas?! No little divas singing? No Christine to return? No, she has gone from my life now. Perhaps married, a few children and living somewhere else other than Paris. Though it was hard to realise that I couldn't die and she will never come back to me, I decided to come to this ball without letting anyone noticing me at all. I will be invisable, no longer the haunted Ghost. Just plain Erik, the name that I was given so long ago._

_My surroundings around the ball were amazing, over a dozen people dancing and laughing without a care in the world. I study the handsome men, wishing for their faces instead of the one I have and be rich enough to capture any willing women. The ladies were either too old, taken by their husbands or with their family. Until suddenly, my eyes snapped on a unusual woman walking down the staircase alone. Not as beautiful or thin as Christine, this girl had short brown hair and a curvy shape fit for any gentleman's hands. Her eyes wandered around the room then sitting at a corner, watching the dancers. My heart did some strange things, flipping and the feel of heat rushing all over my body. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so elegant and different to many women I have seen for the past few hours. I gasped at her when she was shutting her eyes, clutching her heart in sudden pain. Was she ill? Then a young couple rushed towards her, trying to snap her out of her diffculty. She reopened her eyes, the couple seemed relived that she was fine. I was too. They kept bothering her but she kept shaking her head, then they walked away and danced on the floor. I gave them a evil glare at their lack of care of this woman, then I turned my eyes to her who looked shocked and pale. I longed to come near her, though the demands in my warped mind told me to wait for the right time._

_A few hours later, I heard a familer piece of music that began to play. This was it, a risk worth taking. My mind told me to stop, warning me that I could be caught or worse killed by anyone of these people for asking a woman's hand. I quickly igorned the posionous voices, it was one night to feel pleasure again and then disappear never to appear in the light again. With each step I took, my heart was racing. The girl noticed me, her eyes widened at the sight of me. She quickly turned away, was she frightened by my mask or just me? I heard her muttering "Not now, I'm not beautiful. You wouldn't want me, I'm boring and not worthy of your time." Then I spoke in a soft voice to her "May I?" She turned to look at me, those blue orbs capturing mine for a brief moment. She took my hand and we walked towards the floor, she never leaving my gaze. I could feel others watching us, the strange man that hasn't moved from one spot in hours dancing with a unusual woman that had a sudden shock of pain. But it didn't matter to me or her, it was just us and the music._

_The dance seemed like hours more than minutes, she laid her head against my chest breathing out deep sighs. I felt a strong conention to this woman, I didn't even know who she was but I didn't want to let her go. The music was nearing it's ending, we would have to part and never see each other again. No, I can't break this. I could feel that she wanted me and I the same, two strangers meeting for the first time but knowing that they have a spark together. The melody reached to a cressendo, she moved closer to me and let her warm lips capture mine. It was sweet, filled with longing and a need to know everything about me. I broke the kiss when it stopped, reaching a rose from my pocket and gave it to her. "Meet me here, we can disscuss this tomorrow." I swiftly kissed her, then left the ballroom in a instant._

_Fool! Idiot! I led that girl on far too fast! She's not Christine, that creature that became a witch and tore my heart in front of me. No, this rare beauty was already buried in my mind as I ran all the way down to my lair. I couldn't do this, can't do this! She's too young to learn about my darkness, the cruelity of me and the despair of everything. I had to tell her that whatever happened between us this very night couldn't continue, she would understand and will forget everything about me._

_I watch her cry, pleading why over and over again. I don't even help her up on the floor where I pushed her off me, I wanted to show her that I was a cruel lover and would never be touched by a another woman again. She curses at me, then runs out of the Opera Poplaurie in floods of tears. I don't blame her feeling heartbroken but time heals all wounds, shame it never did the same to me when Christine walked away from my life. I quickly ran back to my lair and sat my organ, feeling a pang of wet drops fall on my leg. Was I crying? Did I do the right thing after all?_

_Since then, I tried to move on by writing new songs which were tiresome but were stunning to listen. All I wanted was someone to sing it to, the image of that girl appeared everytime. Even in my dreams I dueted with her, married her, bore children and grew old together in a beautiful cottage home outside the city of Paris. That dream always made me awake in sweatly terror, clutching my fragile heart trying to get my breathing back. Oh, why does God curse me with a face and lose me two of the most haunting women that have appeared in my wasteful life?_

_I have seen the most heartbreaking thing ever tonight. I sneaked out of the Opera Poplaurie to wander the night life of Pairs, watching young and old couples together wandering the cold streets. Then I froze completly on the spot, a frown crossing my face. There before me was the woman that haunted me dreams, kissing a another man that was handsome and rich. Just like Christine and Raoul, all over again. I looked away, feeling bile rise to my throat. Then I heard him speak her name: Ariadne. Oh Ariadne, look what you have down to me? Your masked stranger has seen you with a another man, you have moved on and I'm forever heartbroken. I looked at them for the final time, she looking like she climbed cloud nine while he walked down the street with a jing in his walk. Anger, betryal and raw passion burned inside me. Just you wait, Ariadne. I will come for you, Christine escaped this time but now you will be mine forever and Saturday night will be the perfect NIGHT!_

_Planning my dressing in the most sedutive way, I smiled cruelly at the mirror that wasn't smashed to pieces. Then I dashed out of the Opera Poplaurie, hiding in the darkness and crept inside the building. I watched two young couples come in, my dear Ariadne dressed in a wonderful gown that was tempting to touch. But oh, what's the matter my love? You look so pale, sad and fearing for every corner you look. You drag loverboy outside to talk, then come back in like the cat's got the cream. Not for any longer, my sweet. You will be mine, right now._

_The light shut off, the music stopped and darkness fell. No other was here, it was time to sing the song I have made throughout the week. I watch her reaction, studying her surroundings trying to find the mysterious singer. She fears for this voice, I can sense her skin prickle with goosebumbs and her heart beating to a unknown melody. When I reach the end, a gust of mist appears until I stand looking at her with such passion. With that moment, I felt handsome and the much better worthy man than whoever he was. She looked at me in total terror, her mouth wide open and on the brink of fainting. "It's you," She says in a breathless voice. I nod my head, vicory is at hand all I had to do is take it. "But you no longer wanted me." She says again. Suddenly I disappear, a excellent trick I learned well and appear behind her. Her skin is soft to touch, I can hear her whimpering pleading for more for my gentle caress. How I long to tell her the truth, everything that haunts and troubles me, but time is a master to be taught. She says something that makes me stop and grip hold of her arms, I tell her the most pleasent things in her ear that makes her faint in my arms. _

_Success! Ariadne has succumbed to my sedcution, she will learn everything about the darkness and why it haunts me so. The others can wait, I left a note for whoever cares for this creature explaining where she is but they will never know it. It's time for she to be my music of the night, replace Christine and enter Ariadne, the woman that will never forget the masked stranger._

Author's Note: Sorry if it's a bit long, hope you guys liked it. Please Read and Review when you can, now I'm off to rest my hands!


	8. Chapter 8

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Eight, Ariadne Awakes In Erik's Lair. What Will Happen Next?

A song, it plays so beautifully. Only by music, no other sings this haunting melody. It sends shivers down my spine, I don't want to break this spell I'm in. The song ends, my eyes open wide from the strange dream. Searching the surroundings around me, I knew quickly I wasn't at home but in a damp yet warm place. Red satin sheets covering me, a swan like bed I lay and a bedside table that lay a music box with a monkey on it. It looked old by it's ongrowing dust and it's colours were fading away by it's age, yet it was adoreable and would win any child's heart. I pulled off the covers and put my feet on the floor, I gritted my teeth at the sudden cold that rushed up and down my body. Suddenly, a voice. _His_voice appears out of nowhere. He sings a song I haven't heard before yet it pulls my heart strings at it's beautiful passionate notes. Hypotisted by the anglic voice, I got up and slowly walked out of the room to let my eyes study the lake before me. Then I turned to my right and gasped.

_Ariadne, my sweet and beautiful Ariadne. She sleeps in my arms, blissfully unaware that I have taken her to my lair and share my world of music and darkness. No other will disturb us, no one will ever know our world apart from Christine but she's gone now. I lay her on the swan bed, taking off the gown and replacing it with a warm gown I stole from the Opera's shows a few years back. I place her inside the bed, then quickly dressed to my night clothes and watched her sleep for a soild five hours until my eyes were too heavy to leave open any longer. _

_I woke up all the sudden from a haunting dream. It was me and Ariadne, singing The Point Of No Return, never leaving each other's eyes. We walked towards each other, I grabbed her hands and twirled her against my chest, letting out the final notes. I touched her warm body, I could hear her heavy husky breathing with each gentle caress. Then I sung the very song Christine and Raoul sang, she pulled away from my grip and looked deeply into my eyes. Before I said "You", she ripped off my mask and screamed at the top of her voice. My face made her step backwards, falling down the firy pit with a loud thump. I shouted her name and raced down the steps, hoping she would be fine. But to my horror, there she lay montionless. Tears of pain and anger raged out of me, my dear sweet Ariadne was dead! _

_I turned to look at her, checking to see if she was breathing. It was light as a feather, her eyelashes were fluttering and she moaned softly in her sleep. A sigh of relief breahted out of me, that dream was quickly erased from my memory in it's place was her beautiful face. How I longed to kiss those lips, touch her hair and speak to her without frightening her. If only I had Matthew's full face, would she love me and stay with me forever? I shook my head, what was the point of thinking what ifs? I turned away from her, tiptoeing down the steps and sat by my powerful organ. I took out some sheets of music I haven't played in years, I wondered then if she would wake to hear it's forgotten melody? Streching my fingers, I began playing. Within a instant, I could feel the notes dig deep into my skin. It was so wonderful that I slowly started singing, something I haven't done for a long time. I knew then that she was behind me because I heard her footsteps and her sudden intake of breath._

He stopped playing and turned to look at me, those beautiful eyes capturing mine. I shudded at the sight of him, his haunting masked face clouding every thought and memory I had before. He wore a black night gown with a white frilly shirt, open to reveal a mass of hair on his broad chest. His trousars were also black, his bare feet hidden by it's material. He was so magcial and strange at the same time, dark and threatening yet richly handsome and oozing raw charsmia. I was pulled in by his intense beauty, that out of this world voice that sent harsh shivers up and down my spine. He stood and bowed at me, his full lips curved into a rare smile. "Good morning, Ariadne." He spoke softly. I shut my eyes and let his words echo around my head, I have never felt this way before but I wasn't going to let it go. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around me. "You are in my lair underneath the Opera Poplaurie." He replied, sending my eyes shooting back to his. He looked serious at that very moment, his large hands behind his back. "So you are the Opera Ghost, the Phantom Of The Opera?" I spoke, quickly. He nodded swiftly, walking towards the steps where I stood. "Yes Ariadne, you will understand my music and how I lived in these walls nearly all my life."

For once in my life, I wasn't afraid as he went up the steps and stood before me. His height towered over mine, his male scent entered my senses and intoxiated everything I could smell around me. "Will you understand the music of the night?" He asked, offering his bare hand. I looked down at it then returned to stare in those strong orbs. "But what about my sister? She would be worried sick about me." I replied. I could see him tense up from the moment I said that, his face crunched up with a massive frown clouding his features. "I left a letter to her, her husband and Matthew that you will be staying with me until the time is right for you to return. But for now, you are mine and you can't escape from here until I say you can leave." He explained. I was so shocked by his actions that I slapped him hard against his handsome face, then pushed by and stomped down the steps finding my own way out of this hell hole.

_When I looked at her, it was like a angel was sent from heaven to give me a second chance of love. Her short brown locks covering her shoulders, those blue eyes staring back at mine with such raw passion. Her curvy body was filling my desire to take her there and then, never had I felt such sexual passion for a woman before. Not even Christine who I adored ever so much awakened these new feelings, I only wanted her to sing and be with me forever. Now with Ariadne, I wanted this woman no I ached for her. How she admired my own body with the fluttering of her eyes made me stand and bow for her, something I haven't done before. "Good morning, Ariadne." I spoke that made her shut her eyes for a moment, then reopened them and scanned the world around her. "Where am I?" She asked to which I replied: "You are in my lair underneath the Opera Poplaurie" She turned to look at me, filled with horror and amazement at the same time. I placed my hands behind my back, waiting for her to speak again. "So you are the Opera Ghost, the Phantom Of The Opera?" She asked. Quickly, I wondered how did she know about my past? But instanly, she would've have been told by her sister or one of those gossipers around Paris. Not a surpise there. I nodded and walked towards her, not once did she freze in fear. "Yes Ariadne, you will understand my music and how I live in these walls nearly all my life."_

_I towered over her as I stood before her, I could sense her sniffing every scent of me which she secretly enjoyed. "Will you understand the music of the night?" I offered, letting my bare hand appear from my back. She studied it then looked at me, how I long to take her right now and give her a world of passion she would never feel before. "But what about my sister? She would be worried sick about me" Raw unpleasent anger boiled inside me, I hated that woman though I knew nothing about her. She was like Raoul only on a woman's form, I refuse to ever see that unsufferable person again or her snotty husband. But as I looked at Ariadne, I knew I had to tell the truth no matter what. "I left a letter to her, her husband and Matthew that you will be staying with me until the time is right for you to return. But for now, you are mine and you can't escape from here until I say you can leave" I explained, quickly regretting every single word. Her enchanting face changed from beauty to total terror and anger, suddenly she did something that I thought a woman would never do to a man. She hit me hard against my face, then pushed me aside and ran down the steps._

In my act of anger, I slammed my body against a switch which opened the large gate on the lake. I headed straight towards it, my tears blinding my vision. How could he? A man that was so wonderful and haunting would capture me until he felt it was right to let me go, I had to get out of here. The thought of him being the infamous Phantom Of The Opera was shocking, he did take that rising diva and became obssessed with her to a point that he would murder anyone that stood in his way. What a fool I was! I had to get home and be in Matthew's arms, only he will save me from this terriying darkness.

I didn't look back as I made my way through the murky waters, my clothes soaked against my body and my constant flow of tears fell down my face. Though this lair was big and struggling, I must admit it was beautifully gothic and any willing artist would fall in love with it. But this wasn't my place at all, I couldn't live here and be with that insane masked man. My heart was killing with each step I took, I had to get home and be away from this place. It was the only thing I could even think about, see their faces and never be alone again. Suddenly, I felt increasely weak and tired from treking through this impossiable path. Without realising, I screamed at the top of my voice and fell in the water. This was it, I was going to die down here. Drowned by the man that captured me, heart and soul. No one is going to save me now. Come sweet death, let your cold embrace take me into oblivion.

_I watched her slam her body against the switch to open the gate, she rushed through the lake and walked out of the lair. I didn't speak or move, I was coldly frozen on the spot. She's left me, just like Christine. I am such a idiot and a fool, how could I keep her until I felt like I wanted her to leave? Then again, I am Erik the Phantom of the Opera who only knows cruelity and rejection. I turned to the swan bed where she slept, those blissful moments I shared with her will be remembered until my dying day which would be soon. Suddenly, I heard a scream that made my blood run cold. A loud splash echoed the hollow walls, I knew quickly that Araidne had fallen in the water and would drown within minutes. I ripped off my dressing gown and dived in the water, swimming in a fast speed to save my beloved. I normally don't believe or pray to God but I was willing for Him to keep her alive so I could save her in time._

_I quickly found her a few miles from shore, I dived under and grabbed her body rushing up for air. I breathed out loudly, letting the air come in my waterfilled lungs. I pushed her hair away from her face, her eyes were shut and her lips formed a small o. I swam back to the lair as fast as I could and laid her fragile body on the shore while getting my breath back. Instanly I pushed her chest and breathed in her mouth countless times until she sputtered out large ammounts of water she took in, her cough was horsely and raw. I whisped "Thank you" to Him, he heard my prayer and for that I was grateful. She laid back on the ground, turning to look at me with a small smile. "Matthew?" She asked, then she shut her eyes again. Swallowing my hurt pride, I carried her in my arms and laid her on the bed. As I turned away, I realised that it wasn't just the water that was dripping off my face._

Someone was holding me, someone has saved me at last. Was it Matthew? Did he hear my calls for help and took me away from the darkness I was slowly falling in? A harsh breath was entering my mouth, heavy hands pounding my stomach until I felt the water rise in my throat. I coughed it out, glad that I was alive after all. Once it was all gone, I laid back and turned towards my rescuer. There before me was a man that was beautiful and wet to every inch of his broad body, his eyes staring into mine. Foolishly, I muttered a name that wasn't the true man before me. "Matthew?" I shut my eyes after that, then felt a pair of strong arms carry me and place me down on the comfortable bed. I felt the man's presence for a moment, then it disappeared. I reopened my eyes to hear him quietly sobbing, only a glance of his white mask came as he walked away. Dear God, I was saved by my masked stranger, the Phantom Of The Opera! After realising this, I sunk back to a black oblivion which won't comsume my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Nine: Ariadne Sees The Reason Behind The Mask.

I was dreaming again. I was in a strange room filled with red roses all over the floor, the chairs and the dressing table. I walked towards the large mirror standing at the very end of the room, each step was hesistant and slow. My heart thudded against my chest, my palms sweatly and my throat tightened in a vice like grip. When I saw my relection before me, I gasped in total terror. Wearing a white cream dress with also a white dressing gown that was tied against my stomach, my hair was in ringletts and my eyes were a choclate brown. I was not myself, I was in a another person's body. The thought shocked me, why couldn't I wake from this nightmare? Then the lilt lamps dimmed down to nothing, leaving me in the darkness. I panicked, feared for what happened next. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me that took small steps towards me. I shut my eyes, pleading myself to wake up in my mind. Then everything felt so right, I was floating in mid air as a pair of hands touched my skin. I surrdendered to this intense passion that burned my body, his caress was slowly killing every worried thought. All I wanted to do was to see who this person was and why did he make me feel this way. "_Oh my Christine..."_ He whispered, making me jump from my dream. Christine? Was she the one that left him for the count? Why was I her? Did he want me to be his next Christine, forced to sing and love him while be tangled in a love traingle? Oh Matthew, please save me from this constant torrment!

_I don't know how long I slept because I rose from my slumber, searching my surroundings until it hit me. Last night's actions was the hundredth worst day I had on this cruel world, why did she say that bastard's name instead of who she really saw? I carried her sweet body back on the bed, watching her sleep in a disturbed oblivion and walked away feeling a pang of tears fall down my face. Why did I sob so loudly?! I am not a crybaby but hearing those faulse words made my shattered heart hurt even more, a sword stabbing my wretched soul until the last few moments of anything hopeful breathed it's last breath. I rose from my stool and went to check on Ariadne, she was awake and staring coldly at me. I froze on the spot, why did she look so beautiful yet so cruel in my bed? _

It's him, that man that has captured yet saved me from my near waterly death. The mask on his face added to many of his hidden mysteries, his presence overwelmed me so much that I turned away for a moment to gather myself to look at him again. When I turned my head to him, he was still in that same postion. His hands by his muscular thighs, his broad body holding in his breath which he let out slowly and his lips, oh his lips, opened like a blooming flower. He was real, a true gentleman that haunted my dreams but yet gave me passion I never felt before in my years. Not even Matthew who I adore and want to rescue me could even beat him, oh why was love so confusing?! I threw off the covers, breaking our moment of silence and stares and stood up. His eyes cautionly watching my every moment, unsettling yes but in a wicked way I enjoyed it. "Good morning, Phantom." I spoke, putting my hands behind my back. He frowned at me, obvious that I hurted his feelings by calling him that. "My name is Erik, you know that." He replied, harshly. A sharp shiver ran down my spine, of coarse I did but why on earth should I name my kidnapper? I swiftly nodded my head then headed my way out of the room until I felt a tight grip on my arm, I looked up and saw his eyes burning into mine. "Don't even plan your escape, Ariadne. If you do, I will personally drown you myself. You were lucky I went to save you last night, no Matthew is going to come down here and take you away from me. Do you understand?" He spoke in the most chilling voice that made me quiver with fear. "Well, do you?" He asked again, impatient of his unanswered question. "I understand," I replied, weakly. Within seconds, he let go of his grip and pushed me from his sight. He pulled down two sets of curtains and shut them, blocking the bedroom. I crept into a corner and began to weep silently, crying for missing my family, sobbing for Matthew and aching for Erik.

_ I took off my dressing gown which was now dry and laid down. I stared at the dull ceiling for a few moments until my tired, weary eyes shut to dream yet a another dream. I was on the Opera Poplaurie's upper floors, watching my passionate play I wrote come to life. The leading man was a familer face I knew and hated, Raoul. He was wooing Christine, my dear sweet Christine. They were a couple that fell in love very quickly and got married, then had a beautiful young daughter that came of age. That daughter was Ariadne, tear-striken and fraill. My heart ached for her, this is what I have done to her. She wandered the set of the forest, singing a lonley song about finding the one true love that would make her life whole. Then appeared Matthew, her future husband to be. Handsome without any faults on his face, he rushed towards her and sung a song about him finally found his true love. My insides twisted and turned, bile rose in my throat as I watched them sing the final notes then their lips touched each others. But there was a twist in this romantic story, sweet Ariadne was also in love with someone else. This was when I was going to appear. Placing my costume and my mask, then I waited for the right moment to appear. I studied Ariadne, how I longed for her and yet Christine was around at the same time. Holding in one long breath, I entered bellowing a powerful song that made her freeze on the spot. She watched me as I sung something she never heard before, passion and sedcution. It was very much like Don Juan with The Point Of No Return but this song had more suggestive words so risky that the audience gasped at every word. She stood, watching me with such desire written on her face. I tell her everything, how much I wanted to take her innoncene and make her surrdener to each touch I would give her. No more sign of tears, no fear of being frail or in dispair. She was with me, smilng and getting ever so much close to me. I looked away from Ariadne for a moment to watch Christine's face, she stood with Raoul with horror across their faces. Matthew had murder in his eyes but I turned away, smirking that I captured the prize so easily. The song was near it's end now, we hold each other's hands and stare in each other's eyes. To my suprise, she had learned the words so well that she sung alongside me until the final note echoed the walls and our lips touched each others. It was passionate, magical and beautiful. I felt my face twitching in a strange sensation as we kissed, our bodies molding until we broke apart breathless. I suddenly felt the mask fall from my face, Ariadne gasped at me. This couldn't be, did she rip it from me so she could show everyone my deformanity? Instead, she placed a mirror in my hand and told me to look at it. With each slow step and intake of breath, I rose it to my face which I screamed in terror. There was nothing there, no faults or red botches. Pure and perfect, just how I wanted it. I lowered the mirror down to see Ariadne crying and smiling at the same time, it was then that I knew that she wanted me at last._

It had been hours since Erik was asleep, I stopped crying and sat there in horrid silence. His threat working madly in my mind yet I wondered if he would kill me after all, sure he had a dark presence but would he murder a inocent woman that meant no wrong to him? I turned my head to study the curtains at the bedroom, wondering what he was dreaming about. Did he still want Christine though she cruelly rejected him? Or did he dream of me, wanting me in a more erotic way? Those questions disturbed me, making me fear of him even more but I couldn't help but be curious about what was behind his mask. Slowly I rose from the corner, taking each step slowly and quietly. My heart pounded against my chest, I felt a rise of sweat on my palms and the instant regret of poking in someone else's business bothered my soul. I pulled the curtain to reveal the sleeping Erik wearing the mask, his breathing was soft and comforting. I longed to sit there and watch him sleep yet I wanted to know what laid behind the white mask he always wore. Tiptoeing ever closer, I heard him mumble in his sleep that made me froze on the spot. He made himself more relaxed, a quick smile appearing on his face. I sighed with relief then reached towards him and stopped. My fingers were clammy, my heart raced even quicker and panic washed over me but I had to know who this man who captured me, haunted my dreams, really was. I lowered my hands down on his face, my nails digging on the mask and swiftly took it off. A gasp of raw horror and terror came out of my mouth, I dropped the mask while covering my lips. One part handsome and pure while the other was deformed, mangled and red. I couldn't believe my own eyes, no wonder Christine left with the count! Stupidly, I screamed with all my terrfied might that made him wake from his sleep with rage and anger in his eyes. Before I could run away, he grabbed ahold of me and pushed me out of the bedroom. I landed hard on my bottom but that was the least of my worries as he stomped towards me, fire and raw hate burned throughout his powerful body. "WHY?! WHY ARIADNE?! YOU ARE JUST LIKE CHRISTINE, MUST KNOW EVERYTHING! WELL YOU KNOW NOW THAT YOUR KIDNAPPER IS SCARED, DEFORMED AND BROKEN. YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE FROM ME, NO MATTER WHAT! I WILL HAUNT FOREVER IN YOUR DREAMS, WHILE YOU LIVE AND BREATHE AND WHEN YOU DIE I WILL STILL BE THERE IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND MEMORIES." I cried at his booming voice, his rage frightened the living daylights out of me. He slammed the candleholders, bashed his fists on the organ which made a loud echoing sound.

Then he stopped, panting heavily with each rise and fall of his chest. I gathered myself from the floor, shakily walking towards him. I didn't dare touch him but I just stood there, waiting for him to calm down. "I'm so sorry, Erik." I said, softly. He turned to me, his eyes filled with tears and his angry face was now calm. "I didn't mean to take off your mask, I needed to know who you really are. Is that such a crime?" He sighed heavily, turning his beautiful eyes from me. "I shall take you back to your family now, it's been too long since you have seen them and it would be best if we stayed away from each other." His words shocked me, I could leave? "But Erik, I..." I began but he placed a finger on my lips. "I'm sorry Ariadne for capturing you, for shouting and being cruel to you. May you live a happy life with Matthew, you don't belong in my dark world. I know that now I will always live here alone until my final days on this earth, never loving anyone just cursed to have this face," He pointed at it which made me feel tears prickling against my eyes. "Get on the boat, give me a few mintues to gather myself and I shall take you home." He walked away, leaving me sink on the floor and sobbed harshly.

Though I was granted my freedom, I realised that I didn't want to leave Erik now. I was a fool to take off his mask, it wasn't perfect to be with him without knowing about it but there was something about being with him that made me want to be with him forever. As I sat on the boat, he came out of the bedroom looking even more handsome and desireable. Wearing a black suit that was open around the neck, he also had a black mask that covered his whole face apart from his lips. With each step he took made my heart jump, my stomach filpping up and down madly. Oh God, I was falling for him yet I was never to see him again. The agony made me turn away from him as he stepped on the boat and rowed down the lake, silent throughout the journey. We made it to the shore within a few minutes, he helpped me off the boat and held on my hand up the steps towards one of the many secret exits of his lair. He opened the door to let the air brush over me, I shivered and sighed at the feel of it. Being kept down there made me wonder if I would ever feel the outside again but now, I regretted it. I turned to look at him, wounded and hurt from the outburst before. "Go on, live your life with Matthew and forget all about me." He said, without emotion. "Oh Erik!" I cried, wrapping my arms across his chest. I cried loud enough for him to touch my hair, how could I be free from this man? "Please go, Ariadne." He spoke, his voice slightly breaking. I pulled away from him, smelling the lingering scent of him for the final time. "No matter what, I will never forget you Erik. Never." Within that, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. More passionate and knowing than our first, I let my arms around his neck while his hands held my body. It was a moment I didn't want to break, this was true love that I will never want to fade. Erik tore the moment apart as he broke free from the kiss, we lingered there for a moment then I lowered my arms and turned to walk away. With each step, my heart shattered to pieces. This was goodbye for good, how am I going to live without the mysterious masked man that I have fallen in love with?

_As I watched her go, I made the right desion. She knew my secret but I will never constanly be on to her like I did with Christine, it would be wrong for her. But I have said goodbye to my soul mate, I knew that when she looked at me when she told me she wanted to know about me. It was too late now to get her back and tell her the truth as she has turned a corner, disappearing from sight. I sighed heavily, feeling a large lump grow in my throat. Tears flowed down my face, my knees buckled to the ground and wailed like a injured animal. I made my cries loud enough for the whole of Paris to hear my sorrow, will they hear it and understand that a man has parted from his soulmate or will they get on their own lives? That I wouldn't know but I'm sure Ariadne will hear it, will she break down and wail like I did? For a few moments, I gathered myself and entered back in my lair of pain, suffering and dispair. For a few days, it was alive with her now it was dead like me._

Author's Note: Sorry it was a bit long and not a lot of speech breaks but I really hope you liked this new chapter, please read and review when you can.


	10. Chapter 10

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Ten: Ariadne Thinks She's Over Erik But One Night, She Is Simply Mistaken.

_One Year Later..._

As I looked out the window where the rain was lashing down and a full gale force wind was blowing, a heavy sigh escaped my lips. It has been a whole year since I said goodbye to Erik, my heart died that very day and will never be healed until I could find a way to return to him. I spend six lonely months alone in my bedroom, shutting myself away from the cruel world and cry until I couldn't no more. No matter how much Hera and Robert pleaded for me to come out, I refused to move. It was only until Matthew entered the room that I had to try and move on my life, he told me that he will never come for me and for that I understood his meaning. Slowly I healed execpt my dead heart, it only beated because it had to live. Time went on, I grew closer with Matthew but he never dared to make a romantic move. I went out for walks, spend hours talking to friends I haven't seen in months and felt human again. Though I was different to the woman before I fell for Erik, I knew it was a new start without him.

"Ariadne, are you alright?" A male voice snapped me from my thoughts, I turned and saw it was Matthew standing before me. Handsome to look at, beautiful to stare at and amazing to be with. He was a perfect friend, even though our romance was shortlived, I'm sure that in a another life I would marry him and be forever happy. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied, removing myself from the couch. He took my hands into his, a flashback of a distant memory came into view:

_I'm in his arms, he sings to me such a beautiful tale of love and passion. I shut my eyes in bliss, it's only he that makes me feel this way. Me and him, the powerful couple that would overlook everything. Soild as a rock, meant to be and forever remembered..._

"Ariadne?" Again, Matthew snaps me out of the vision and I stare into his eyes. Such promise and youth, I could see love burning in his orbs that I knew it was me that he adored. "Sorry, I'm fine really." I laughed, showing a weak smile on my face. He grinned in return that made his face lit up, it was a sweet moment to see. "Good, now listen. Hera has four tickets to the new Opera everyone has been talking about and I think we should go. What do you think?" He said. I let go of his grip and walk away from him, trying to sink this in. Questions filled my mind: why now? what Opera? when will this be? will he be there to capture me again? I remembered his final words before we left his lair: _"Make a new life with Matthew, I will not capture or find you again like I did with Christine." _I shut my eyes, feeling a new batch of tears prickling. Anger boiled inside me, why did my sister do this?! But I could never shout at him, it wasn't his fault he was only a messagener. I had to answer him, the silence was killing me.

I turned and showed a small grin, then I walked towards him. "Of coarse we shall go to the Opera, what is showing?" I asked, hiding my rage and bitter taste of revenge. "Well, it's on the Opera Poplaurie and it's called The Winter Rose, a love story about a young woman who fell in love with a man no-one thought she would but her family would disown her if she ever married him so she has to marry a another handsome man that is suitable for her only that she can't stop thinking about her first lover and they succumb to a passionate love affair. I don't know anymore than that other than the writer of the Opera will make a speical appearence on opening night which is a Saturday so you have plently of time to find a new dress." Matthew replied, a look of exictement was across his face. I nodded swiftly then I walked out of the room, taking each step of the staircase and entered my room, that was when I broke down in a flood of tears.

Days passed and the night of the Opera was coming ever nearer. I refused to speak to Hera after a massive arugement we had, pleading for her why did she do this to only have a simple answer: "It's time to move on, he will never return and perhaps one day, you will marry Matthew in time". I stayed in my bedroom that very day, angry and hurting at her cruel words. But in a way, she was right. He wasn't coming back. Yet this opera plot sounded familer, was I the lead and he the man I would never fall in love with? Would he be there? A glimer of hope came across my mind, dim though lingering.

_Saturday Night..._

I shut the bedroom door and walked down the steps, taking each heavy breath at a time. I was nervous and panicing yet I was exicted to see a Opera. I made a massive effort on myself, considering many times I have been to balls or parties. I bought a new dress in a shop in town, borrowed jewellery from my mother's vainty case and made my hair in ringletts. I heard voices in the living room which I headed, I opened the door and saw the sight before me. They stopped talking and gasped at me, admiring at my rare beauty. Matthew's jaw dropped, Robert blinked several times to see if that was really me and Hera was simply stunned. "Is that my baby sister? I don't think it is, perhaps a stranger?" She said, standing up and walked towards me. She rose her arms which I entered in her embrace, we forgave each other yesterday for the best. We broke away, smiling at each other. The men stood and were ready to take us, their arms waiting for our hands. Hera took Robert's while I waited for them to leave the room and took Matthew's, his eyes never leaving me.

The Opera Poplaurie was packed with people, they stood in the hallway waiting for the writer to appear and open the doors for the Opera to begin. I stood with Matthew, sipping a glass of white wine. Hera and Robert were in deep talking with a another couple, the lady was heavily pregenant and was rubbing her stomach gently. I smiled at the joy of a new life coming in this world, I wondered if one day it would happen to me but I was still young and ready to move on from the past. Suddenly, the lights dimmed to a low blaze. I gripped Matthew's arm tighly, a rush of fear washed over me. I noticed Hera and Robert came by our sides, frowning at the sudden lack of light. Then a loud booming voice came out of nowhere, it made me gasp in terror.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE OPERA POPLAURIE FOR THE PREMIRE OF THE WINTER'S ROSE. MAY I PRESENT THE WRITER OF THIS ROMANTIC TALE AND HIS WIFE TO BE, ERIK AND SAMANTHA!"_

Loud cheers and claps came as the lights burned brightly, lush music played as the couple walked down the steps. To my horror, it was he after all! I couldn't believe the sight I was seeing, I felt the glass I held on so hard smash into a thousand pieces like my dead suddenly came alive and died for a third time. Handsome and more erotic to the eye, he smouldered charm and charsmia to woo the women around me. I shuddered, feeling a rush of coldness and betryal overcome me. Samantha was beautiful, thin and just perfect. Blonde hair flowed down her back, hazel eyes burned at every man she looked that made them grin stupidly but the women didn't care because they were in lust of Erik. I turned away from the shocking sight to see Hera and Robert under the same spell, I shook my head at them. Then I turned to Matthew, he was in the same state too. But when I looked back, his eyes were burning into mine. Not once did he stop and notice, he quickly turned away and looked at his woman which she smiled back at him. My stomach twisted and turned, the constant stabbing of my mind and soul killed every passionate thought of what we used to have. He had moved on, forgotten all about me like I was nothing.

They headed towards to the two doors, cutting the red ribbon and pushed them open. "Let's go in, the opera shall begin in seven minutes." He said, with a small smile on his face. Bile rose in my throat, I couldn't stand being in this room with him any longer. The crowd rushed in, even Robert, Hera and Matthew went in without me. I remained, watching it all around me. He let her go in first but he did look at me, his mask frowning back at me. "Erik, why?" I said, my voice breaking. His amazing eyes that burned were different, a shadow overcast them like I never really knew them. "Because I could, Ariadne." With that, he turned his back and entered the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Eleven: How Did Erik Meet Samantha And Why Did He Reject Ariadne That Night?

_One Year Later..._

_Numb, heartbreak and despair. That's what I felt that very day when Ariadne said goodbye to our forbidden passion that didn't really linger but if it did, who knows how long it would last. Watching her shadow fade away to nothing, I returned to my lair and cried thousand tears until I couldn't weep no more. Loneliness and pain echoed the place I called home, no more words were going to be said or a pair of eyes staring into my very soul werrn't to be seen. I was alone for good, she will never return just like Christine._

_As time went by, my mourning slowly ended and I had to carry on. No matter how many times I wanted to die, my body couldn't succumb to Death's cold arms. A dream told me to move on, one that would haunt and destory everything I felt for Ariadne. I was prepared to find her again, a box of a golden engagement ring in my pocket and a mask that would fool any person was placed on my face. I headed towards her house only to find a horrifying discovery, something that made everything shatter to nothing. Ariadne and Matthew were kissing, dressed in wedding clothes and their rings sparkling like dimonds. Then I heard her words that made my body cold, my mind filled with murderous thoughts and bile rising in my throat. "Thank you everyone for coming to my wedding, if things were different, I would be marrying a disfigured man that cruelly rejected me when I was a child. If you are out there, Erik, see me as a grown woman you lost out to because of your cold heart!" I sunk on the pavement, feeling the pain overflowing that my body slammed so hard with my blood flowing for no-one to notice._

_I awoke in shock and terror, shaking like a leaf and sweat consuming my body. The dream seemed so real, so lifelike. Would she really say that on her wedding day? All thoughts of postive words like: No, she loved you and did fall for you were replaced by negative thoughts. She would pay if I ever found her again, I would prove to her that I moved on with a Opera that would premire the very place we met: Opera Poplaurie. A wicked grin came across my face, I could feel a hint of red appear in my eyes that would horrfiy any weak woman like she. That's right, Ariadne was a weak and a stupid bitch. I was never in love with her, just a another cruel figment of torrtured mind that had promised so much more than Christine would ever give. But now she was the same as she, willing to fall in a another man's arms and would run off with him than a disfigured mad genius. I threw off the sheet that covered my nude body, placing on only a nightgown and rushed to my organ where I began a tale of forbidden love and betryal._

_It was finished in September and added the title in October: The Winter's Rose. I could've called it The Cruelist Heart but it didn't have the same ring though in my mind it was that title to prove to Ariadne that she did have a cruel heart like in my dream. I made a mask that would fool anyone, using several materials that no one thought it would work. For the first time in a while, I studyed myself in my mirror. Yes, I could fool anyone and looked normal like everyone else. I would woo a woman to place at my side, ridding myself of the constant names like Opera Ghost and Phantom Of The Opera. That was in the past, forgotten and never to be mentioned. _

_I left my lair for what I would thought would be the last time, heading my way up to the Opera Poplaurie where a young gentleman named Gaston was the manger of the theatre. A meeting and becoming friends soon came between us, he thought my opera would be a perfect premire and began casting the characters. It was when I met the beautiful Samantha, golden and beautiful with a figure that would rival any woman out there. Only turned nineteen and ever so inocent, she was wooed by my so called "looks" and my charm of entertaining her by my powerful voice. She demanded Gaston that I would be cast in the forbidden love role, after many times I rejected it I soon gave on. We kissed and made love that day, not once did she ask about my past which I truely admired about her. _

_A month before the premire, I surpised Samantha with a propusal of marriage up above the Opera Poplaurie which she instanly said yes. For the first time, love was healing my angry thoughts of vengance and Ariadne faded away to nothing. It seemed like life had moved on, I was happy with Samantha and no other would break our pairing. She was in love, not in a silly girly way but like a proper mature woman that questioned her true age._

_It was Saturday night. Week after week of constant reading the lines, singing the songs and making everything one hundred per cent, the day had finally come. Though I had done this before in my darkened past, I was nervous that perhaps not everyone would love my opera but I had Samantha and Gaston's support no matter what. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking out myself with a smug grin. I looked heathly and attrative to my thirty-six years, in a way I could see why those two did fall for me. At that time, I would think of it as madness but now I felt happy in my own skin. My disfigurement will never be known ever, I will win the hearts of Paris and all around the world. No one else will stop that, not even myself._

_Wrapping Samantha's hand around my arm, I stared deeply in her hazel eyes. She truely loved me like I always wanted in this life, her bright smile made her face even more beautiful. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she blushed and laid her head on my shoulder. We would be strong no matter what, I was going to marry her in the summer and we would bare children when she was ready. That I promised her, I would never lay a another touch on any woman because I had her and she was my saving grace from my blackness. _

_It was time, the lamps dimmed down like I wanted it to and to hear Gaston's booming voice made me chuckle, I gave Samantha one last kiss before we went out there and patted her hand on my arm. When he called out our names, I could feel the heat of the lamps lit back up with lush passionate music playing as we made our way down the staircase. I looked around me, baring a smug grin on my face as the women and men were in lust with me and Samantha. But I noticed one figure that was in shock of what she was seeing, it was Ariadne! I let my eyes burn into hers, pure hatred poured inside me again like it wasn't gone after all. So she was with Matthew but was holding his arm, she just stood there in pure horror. I turned away from her to look at Samantha, so beautiful and so real._

_We reached the doors and I cut the ribbon, letting out a booming voice "The opera will begin in ten minutes, please enter." I said with a smile. The crowd rushed in, giving out a final look at us and headed to find a seat. Even that bastard along with Ariadne's sister and husband stared at us, barely rememebering what I did to their preious Ariadne. I let Samantha go next like a proper gentleman, she whispered softly in my ear: "Meet me at the top, I will be waiting" A wicked grin came across my face, I knew what she was planning but tonight my thoughts were of the opera and how it will go down with the public. As I was about to enter, I heard two words that made me stop and freeze on the spot. "Why, Erik?" She asked, her voice breaking and near in tears. I turned to look at her, my blood boiling at the sight of her. "Because I could, Ariadne." That's all I had to say, she would understand now that I had moved on and didn't need her anymore. Within that, I walked in and shut the door behind me. _


	12. Chapter 12

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Twelve, Success For Erik, Nightmare For Ariadne.

_"Wonderful! Spellbinding! Magcial! Newcomer Erik Has Hit The Nail Of Making Such A Passionate Opera, Review Page Fifteen." _I threw the newspaper aside, disgusted of what I just read. The Winter Rose was a massive success last night, it was going to go for many months until the next opera would take over. Seemed like heaven for Erik and Samantha, hell for me.

Once he shut that door behind him, saying those cruel words that murdered my own soul, I fleed the Opera Poplaurie in floods of tears. Blindly running through the streets of Paris, barely noticing people pointing at my state, I headed towards the cemtry where my parents were buried. I knelt on the ground, sobbing and wailing for the constant pain that was killing my body ever so slowly. I cursed everything that was around me. Hera and Robert for falling for his tricks, Matthew for not being there for me, Samantha for being so beautiful and Erik, the man that has dragged me into a pit of despair and laughs as he walks away. "Oh mama, I wish you were here. You would know what to do, wouldn't you?" I was waiting for answer that would never come, that was when I never felt so lonely in my life.

Returning home after spending two lone hours, I discovered a horror that would haunt my dreams forever. Hera and Robert were taking tea, with Erik and Samantha! "Ah, you have returned! We were so worried about you! Why werrn't you at the opera? It was beautiful!" Hera cried, rushing towards to hug me. But I igorned her voice, staring coldly at the masked man. His penterating stare froze my body with ice and fire, both fighting a losing battle. "I'm fine, I just needed some air and didn't realise the time." I replied, tearing myself away from her arms. She looked at me like she didn't believe a word I just said but just shrugged her shoulders and sat back down with Robert. "But you didn't say why you werrn't at the opera, did you Ariadne?" He said, glaring at me while sipping his tea. I felt my nails dig deep in my palms, oh how I wanted to slap him across his face and tear that woman's hair out! "Like I said, I didn't realise the time that went by." I replied, bitterly. Hera noticed my tone of voice, staring with a frown. "Now if you escuse me, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Hera, goodnight Robert." I said, looking at them with a smile and turned my heel. "But you didn't say goodnight to me or Erik!" Samantha whined. My body tensed up, a fury of rage expolded inside me but I didn't dare release it. I turned back round, placing a false grin on my face. "Goodnight Samantha, goodnight Erik. It's a pleasure to have you here." With that, I left the room shutting the door behind me.

But as I reached at the coridoor where my bedroom door lay awaiting, I felt a tight grip on my arm and twirled me around. Erik stared down at me, dark shadows pooling those harsh eyes. Not once was there a sparkle, his whole presence was a threat and a danger if I was left alone with him. "How dare you speak to my wife to be like that?!" He hissed, spit lashed against my face. "She's a fake, just like you! One day, everyone will know about your dark past and I won't be the one to pick you up!" I replied, burning pure hatred back at him. "Ah, not so weak after all. Back at the opera, you were about to have a major breakdown. Now I see a fighter, tough one at that." His grip was starting to hurt, I groaned proudly. "Let go of me or I will scream until this house falls to the ground." I threatened. "You wouldn't dare." He replied, his face horridly close to mine. "I would dare, Erik. I would scream to the world that you, yes you, was my soulmate and I reget my actions that made us part. I don't know what I have done to make you hate me now but know this, I will marry Matthew and it will be the best day of my life! Better than your false marriage to that slut of yours!" Suddenly, he slapped me so hard across my cheek that I slipped from his ice-like grip. I felt the harsh heat burning, I looked at him with pure horror and hatred. "You will rule the day you ever laid eyes on me, Ariadne. Everything you will touch or love will turn against you until you will have no-one, then you will feel like what I felt for so many years. This is my time for success and love, you had your time ever since you came out of your mother's womb. Loved and adored but now, no one will believe your words against me. If you once spill one false word to anyone that's important, I will kill you. Do you understand?" I turned away from him, my lips trembling. "Good, now go to bed. You won't see the last of me until the day you die of lonliness." He turned his heel, jogging down the steps and shut the living room door with a almightly slam.

Shaking and frightened, I slowly rose from the floor and headed to my bedroom. I shut the door, tore off the dress and flung on a loose nightgown. I rushed to my bed, laying my head against the pillows. The sting of my cheek constanly ached so I leaned to face the ceiling, waiting for the tears to fall. None came, only pure heartbreak and sudden shock washed over me. Never did I once think that Erik would rescult to violence like that, slapping a woman was uncalled for but now he could do anything and no one would believe me. I shut my tired eyes, dreaming after dreaming of the shocking event over and over again.

I stood towards the window seal, waiting for one person that would be my future husband. By the sounds of things, Erik and Samantha stayed here for a good three hours of tea and talk. When he slammed the door, he just gave a escuse that the wind caught it before he did which was a lie. Hera told me over breakfast that she and Robert warmed to the couple, even suggesting that they could be friends. They planned a another day to visit them in his house which I quickly denied any intervaiton before they said anything, I couldn't dare myself to see the man that has cruelly snatched everything that was good and killed it in his blood-thirsty hands. Not once did they ask about my cheek which showed a nasty red mark where he slapped me, even washing my face was a painful task that left me in tears. Now as Matthew rung the doorbell, I wondered if he would accept my propsual. I walked towards the door, awaiting the fate before me. I opened it to reveal his handsome face, a wide smile appeared that made me give him a slight grin. "Good morning, Ariadne. May I come in?" He asked, in that polite voice of his. "Sure," I replied, standing aside for him to enter.

I looked at Matthew, he was talking about returning to England if he ever married. Such a strange country he was saying but it seemed so perfect to escape from my dark depression of Paris, there was nothing here for me to make me stay and I couldn't live under the watchful eye of the mad masked man. "Matthew," I began, stopping him speak. "Yes Ariadne, what is it? You're shaking, trembling even. What's the matter with you?" He asked, taking my hands that were indeed shaking and my body trembling. Oh how I wanted to cry and tell the truth, say that the man I thought the world and missed has become a violent stranger threatening my own life and hit me with such strengh that I feared for any caress. "Nothing, I just got something to say to you." I replied, sighing. His beautiful eyes stared into mine, a gentle soul he was and someone I could really be with. "What if I was that woman that you wanted to marry and return to England?" For a moment, Matthew's mouth went wide but shut with a smile across his face. "Oh Ariadne! I would love to have you as my wife, I have loved you since the moment we met! Of coarse I would marry you, I would promise the world for you. No other, just you." I gasped at his romantic words, he really did love me! We laughed and hugged, the plan was set. I was going to get married to the man though I deeply adored but would never really love him, it was anything just to be free from the dark hands of Erik. I feared for what happened next but no matter what, Matthew was by my side and I wasn't going to let him go.


	13. Chapter 13

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom

Chapter Thirteen: News Spreads Fast Of Ariadne And Matthew's Engagement Much To The Anger Of A Certain Someone.

"Ariadne, you are getting married!" Hera screamed and picked me up from the floor, swinging me around until I felt dizzy and she put me down. Getting my surroundings back again, I lifted my hand to reveal a sparkling ring on my engagement finger. "Oh it's gorgeous!" She cried, dragging Robert to have a look as well. "Congrats to the both of you, I'm sure you will live a much happy life." He said, shaking mine and Matthew's hands. I smiled at my brother in law, then I turned my attention to Matthew who had the brightest grin on his face. Yes, I was content to be with him but it dosen't stop the haunting flashbacks of that night.

The news of the engagement spread around Paris in a slow but intresting montion, many strangers or other couples we met in parties came over to give their congratations and to see the ring on my finger. It was nice to be flattered and given the attention but Matthew was loving it more than I was, saying things that shocked me like I was going to have his child in a year's time, the wedding date was July the 21st and we were going to leave Paris that very night for Rome our honeymoon. That I couldn't swallow and agree with, sure I wanted to leave Paris to stay away from _him_ but that quick?! It was May already, I would only stay here for two and bit months to say goodbye to my family for good. Now I wondered if this whole marriage thing was a good idea after all.

_I slapped her, hit her, caused a violent attack on a woman and no-one else knew apart from me. Guilt pilled on my heavy heart but I igorned it, she deserved it that night from saying that Samantha was a "slut". Who the hell did she think she was? Christine mark two? No, let her be hidden in shadows fearing for every movement and my appearence. She will see me again, she will never escape from my hands no matter what. I didn't believe her when she said that she was going to marry Matthew, he was a leach by the looks of him and had too much money in his presence. His love for her was meaninless, just like Raoul and Christine. She would only be a pawn in his chess set, follow him everywhere he went and showed off in pathtic balls where the women would gossip and backstab her while the men would stare lustily at her. If she was with me (which would never happen as I was happily in love with Samantha), she would be treated like a woman and love would be truthful. Passion and adore she would be, she would sing my songs I would write for her and in return I would make her body come alive with such erotic sensations. Bah! Why am I thinking about her? I got a opera and the woman I love that is more important so how come I can't stop wondering about her and wish I could turn back the clock from never slapping her?_

Another engagement party, held only for girls while the men went down the gentlemen's club to celebrate. This was the third one in a week and I was bored from the constant praise, questions about how we met, when I truely fell for him ect and what would happen next if I would be with child. It was tiring work, false smiles that hurt my cheeks inculding the bruised one. I hid it well under a lot of power, just staring at it made me break down in tears. How I longed for Matthew never to hit me, I couldn't even think of him touching me on my wedding night because all I would see was_ him_ rising his hand to slam a powerful blow again and again. I was scared but I had to be strong, if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to live much longer. I had to be tough, he may have damaged my spirits but he will never destory me. He had murdered my soul and heart but time will heal, I will rise above it and walk with my head up high. He was welcome to her, I had Matthew and with a new life in England ahead of me, what could ever ruin that?

The guest were gone at last. I collasped on the couch, tired and my mouth dry from talking. I was going to have sore throat, I could feel it coming. Hera shut the front door and entered the living room with a small smile on her face which I returned it. "You didn't have the half of what I had, Ariadne. Robert's family is a nightmare along with all his friends from collage that always stared at my chest instead of my beautiful eyes!" I chuckled at her joke, she was a good sister and I was glad I wasn't alone in this big house. The way she looked at me caused a frown across her face, she took hold of my hands in a tight grip that made me stare deeply in her hazel orbs. "Ariadne, I know you are scared about getting married but Matthew is a good man. He will look after you, no matter what. I heard that England is a great place to live at the moment, booming with new things everyday and plenty of balls to go to." I nodded my head in argeement. Though she couldn't see the mask of pain and hurt that I put on all the time, she noticed that I wasn't myself ever since that night but couldn't seem to speak about it. "Anyway, listen here." I sat back up, not moving from her gaze. "I wrote a letter to Erik and Samantha yesterday afternoon, I had one back today and they would like you and Matthew to come with us to dinner tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we could tell them then?" My grip on her hands tightened that made her yelp in pain, a look of shock was on her face. "Ariadne, what's the matter with you?!" She cried. "How could you?! I told you again and again that I don't want to go to their house at any time but you have gone and betrayed me, I'm going to bed!" I shouted, then I ran from the room sobbing loudly. I heard her call my name several times but I igorned her and slammed my bedroom door. Oh my God, how could this happen?! I sunk down to the floor and wept until I could no more.

_A chill ran down my spine. Ariadne was coming with that brute of hers along with Hera and Robert, my now two close friends along with Gaston. Writing the letter back to them was a struggling task but with Samantha's pouty lips and big eyes flashing at me made me do it with confidence. I sent it and expected them that very afternoon which was a sunny and warm day, spring was a beautiful season to admire the sights of a window. I wore a black suit with only my clever mask that bought any light of me while Samantha chose a green dress that bought out her eyes, her blonde hair was caressing down her elegent shoulders and a smile was printed on her beautiful face. I couldn't wait any longer to make love to her but due to her strict parents, they demanded her to wait until her wedding night but it didn't stop us touching at night or have very heated kisses. She came to wrap her arm around mine, her head on my broad shoulder. A sigh escaped from her lips, I felt content and relaxed for only a moment. "Darling Erik, you feel so intense. What is it?" She asked, looking up in my eyes. If she knew the real truth about me how I was the infamous Phantom Of The Opera who stole the young diva at the Opera Poplaurie, murdering people because things didn't go my way, losing two women I did love but now hate, everything around her would be a lie. "Nothing darling, nothing at all." I turned away to spot a cariage heading it's way, she would be inside with him hand in hand. I tore away from Samantha's hold, heading to the dinning room where I would wait for them to enter._

My throat was killing, everytime I swallowed it ached. I demanded to stay at home for my illness but Hera refused it, more or less dragging me from the comfort of bed to brace the warm Spring day only to have dinner with a man that was cruel and a woman that was loving every bittersweet moment with him. Matthew kept trying to take my hands into his but I pushed him away that left Hera and Robet frowning about my odd behiavor, I didn't want to talk or even stare at them. My gaze lingered outside where the beauty of Spring bloomed, I longed to wander the many forests studying every single detail. But the cariage stopped, there was no turning back or running away like a coward. I had to face him again, perhaps the last time or will his cold threat loom until my dying day?

As we entered, we were greeted by a handsome butler named Gerard* who strangely looked like Erik but had a full face from disfigurement and masks. "Good afternoon, guests. Welcome to Erik and Samantha's home, please go to the dinning room where they will be waiting for you." I smiled at him, he seemed to be a really nice man only to be working under such a horrid man. I studied Gerard, yes he had penterating eyes with soot black hair and much smaller lips than Erik's but he had a powerful presence and his height was perhaps taller than the masked man. He led us to the room where he opened the two doors, a swift wind of freshly cooked food blew at us. I gasped at the sight around me, it was bigger than the opera house itself. A large table that had plently of food waiting, chairs that had E and S imprinted on them, red curtains that were still closed and made the room more dangerous. My eyes went everywhere until they lay on Erik himself, my heart stopped at him. Standing with his hands behind his back, he was like a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey with those oh so sedcutive eyes staring back at me. I felt my body tremble, was it fear or something else that was forbidden? "So, this is Matthew?" Samantha said, coming towards us that broke the moment. "Why, yes that's me." He replied with a smile. She looked at him like Erik wasn't in the room, a odd chemisty between the pair was steaming and we were the only ones that took any notice.

I looked at them as she led him to the table then I returned to stare at Erik, a sneer was on his face while he watched her flirt with him. I turned to Gerard who smiled weakly at me, then he left the room without anymore words left to be said. I sighed heavily and headed to the table, Hera and Robert were already sitting down oohing and ahing at the glorious food. But when I touched a chair to pull out, Erik rushed to my side and took it out. His breath touched my skin, I froze and dared myself to look into his orbs. For a brief few seconds, they flickered such softeness and gentle care. "Hello Erik," I whispered, waiting for a answer. He shut his eyes for a moment, then he went to hold the chair which I sat down and he pushed it in. Then he whispered back that sent shivers caressing down my spine: "Hello Ariadne." I watched him walk away to sit at the master chair, my heart thumping against my chest and my palms sweated intensely. I looked down at the food before me, I couldn't deny the warmth of my cheeks rising as I began to eat.

_Sweet mercy of God, I spoke to her! Am I really mad after all? But I couldn't help myself, it seemed so natual. Seeing Samantha flirt with Matthew made me sick to the stomach, myself and Ariadne could see a horrid sight between them that made us look away to stare once more. The guilt that burned in the back of my mind came to light again, she looked so beautiful in a purple and satin dress with her hair plaited perfectly on her shoulders. Though she looked pale and lost a bit of weight, I couldn't deny she was still attrative and beautiful. Come back my dark shadow, take away this softness I'm feeling right now. The way Samantha and Matthew were flirting made a sneer come across my face, it was making me seriously jealous of what was happening but I had to stop staring at them and Ariadne. I looked to Gerard, that handsome man that looked too much like me but had a full face and was happily married to a local lass he had been with nearly all his young life. With a quick nod, he looked at Ariadne that showed a weak smile and disappeared from the room. Hera and Robert came to sit down together, I nodded at them but when I looked at Ariadne heading straight to a chair at the end of the table, I did the most strangest thing. I rushed to her side and pulled it out for her, my steady breathing touching her virgin youth. When she looked inside my eyes, I felt my softness ooze out. I just wanted to say I was sorry for hitting her, it was the wrong thing to do to a woman espeically her. "Hello Erik," She shocked me at the core, there was no fear or worry in her voice at all. I shut my eyes, embracing a tender moment appearing in my mind. She was in my arms, waiting for me to lean down and kiss her. Would it matter if we did? I shook it away and held the chair for her which she sat down and I pushed it back in. But then I whispered back in the lowest tone of voice for anyone to really notice. "Hello Ariadne," I quickly walked away, couldn't bare to see what effect I left her in. What she didn't know was that I secretly smiled, a hidden message was between our words that she did forgive me after all._

The dinner was lovely, every piece of food was eaten and was left with full bellies. I noticed that Samantha couldn't stop talking to Matthew, for a strange reason I didn't feel jealous or wanting to pull her away from my man. In fact, this whole engagement was false. Throughout the dinner, I couldn't stop looking at Erik when he wasn't noticing me. Those moments between us was intense but sexual, I could feel our passion burning again but how could I steal the man that was with a another and I was getting married in a matter of months? I turned away, biting my lip to keep myself busy from confusing thougts rushing around my head. It was that moment that the whole world stopped, my face full of shock and horror of one person's words. "Oh yes, Ariadne and I are getting married in July. That's the reason why we are here after all!" Matthew laughed drunkily. Hera and Robert slammed their glasses down, the whole room went silent. I slowly turned my head to witness the most terrifying glare I got from Erik ever since I removed his mask that day back in his lair, I blew it big time. Samantha pulled herself away from Matthew, she somehow noticed Erik's tensed body and came to sit by him. "When was this?" He asked, gritting his teeth while still staring at me. I was speechless, shaking my head with no possiable answer. He turned to look at Matthew, a swift movement that us scream in terror. He grabbed him by the cuffs of his clothes, slamming him hard against the wall. "WHEN WAS THIS, YOU BASTARD?!" He roared, echoing the four walls. I ran to them, igorning Hera or Robert's pleas to stay away. "The day after the opera, Ariadne called upon me and asked me to marry her. Quite funny really when a man should do it instead of a woman, what do they really know?!" He chuckled to his joke but no other laughed. Erik turned to me, those eyes burning with pure hatred once again. "Please, let him go Erik!" I pleaded. I didn't care if he did anything more, Matthew deserved it but I couldn't wittness anymore violence in my life. Samantha stared at me, suspion was in her eyes but I couldn't care less about her. Erik let Matthew go, he was still laughing like he didn't really notice that he could've got hurt. I pulled him away in case he would but suddenly, Erik took hold of my wrist with a ice-like grip again. "Be gone from this house, whore!" Hera gasped at his words but a deathly stare made her stand back and be held in Robert's arms. "I don't want you here in my house ever again, do you understand?! Your family is welcome but not when you have that thing with you!" He pointed at Matthew with his long finger, then he burned those eyes back at me. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" He screamed which I quickly nodded my head, letting a flow of tears fall down my face. He let me go which I ran from the room, placing my hands over my face. I had to leave from this cold castle of hate and violence, not even Gerard could stop me.

I ran and ran, there was no need to look back. The tears kept falling, each step was stabbing my heart until it would be nothing when I would stop moving. I lost everything in a matter of minutes, my family would look at me with demanding questions and Erik. This was the fourth time I lost him, how could Matthew be so stupid? I headed to a thick of woods, anywhere would be perfect to stay away from the life that had been shattered in front of my face. I tore off the ring that was aching my finger and threw it away, if I ever returned I would never let Matthew marry me now. I had nothing, I was alone in a strange world that constanly robbed me. What would lay ahead of me now?

*Sorry, just had to add that name but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom.

Chapter Fourteen: Hera And Robert's Worst Fears Have Come True: Ariadne Is Missing But Will They Ask Erik For Help After What Happened?

Night had fallen over Paris, stars shone along with the full moon. A cool breeze blew gently on the trees, it was a beautiful sight to stop and stare. But for Hera and Robert, concern and worry filled their minds. Matthew was asleep on the other side of the carriage, his drunken antics ruined the day and made Ariadne run in sobs. Not even their cries of her name didn't make her stop, they hoped and prayed that she was home safe waiting for them to return. Robert took Hera's hand and kissed it, his soft brown eyes stared into her own. "Don't worry, my love. She will be home, I promise you. We will tell her that we will never visit that madman ever again." He reassured her but she shook her head. "I'm surpised of how he acted around Ariadne, it was like they knew each other or were lovers before. Matthew deserved every bit of punishment but the way Erik attacked him was pretty shocking, I'm starting to wonder if I want to be friends with him and Samantha. Perhaps it's best if we don't go there again, Robert. It would make Ariadne more happier, I just wish she would be there so I could look after her." She lowered her head on his broad shoulder, waiting for the final miles to pass.

_I let her go. I hurt her again, shouted at her and banished her from this house ever again. But I knew my words meant more, she was forbidden to enter Paris and she understood it even if I hadn't said it. Her sobs echoed each wall, my rised voice aching my mind and the sound of footfalls running out could still be heard. Once she disappeared, I ordered Gerard to escort my guests out of the dinning room so it was just me and Samantha. I didn't dare look at her, she would be placing her hand on her chest with fear dancing in her eyes. I stood by the window, watching the carriage drive off until my eyes lay on the forest. A uneasy chill ran down my spine, did she head to that direction trying to find a new life? I shut my eyes, flashes of memories of Christine and Ariadne appeared. I bought the music out of Christine but what did I bring out of Ariadne? Fear, hurt, violence and rage. Those sort of things should have been given to a enemy so I could silence them with my bare hands, not to a woman. The way we stared, the caress of her skin by my husky breath, those two words she whispered to me stirred old feelings I thought were long gone. I wanted to punish her like she did in my dream but what I saw today was the woman I captured, danced with and gave her forbidden kisses. I placed my hand on the wall, the other on my mask. She knew everything about what was behind this, just like Christine, she ran to a another man's arms, just like Christine, but why were things different this time?_

_"Erik?" Samantha's kind voice made me snap out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her, the woman I was going to marry. I crept slowly to her, she took two steps back. "What's the matter, darling?" I asked, stopping. She shook her head, smiling faintly. "Nothing sweetheart, I was just wondering if you were fine?" She replied, clasping her hands together. I lowered my gaze to the floor, there was something wrong with me but I always hide it like a mask. Ha! More masks! Suddenly I laughed at that, making her gasp in fear. I tilted my head back and bellowed, holding my chest until I calmed down to small giggles. I looked back at her, she frowned at my odd behaviour. "What's wrong with you?!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. My rare smile faded to a sneer, she acted like a flirtious whore and yet if I laugh loudly that makes me mad! "I saw what you were doing with Matthew before he unleashed all hell," My finger pointing at her, constanly she shook her head. "I did nothing! At least I didn't hurt a woman by grabbing her wrist and made her run!" She cried, stepping closer to me. "Oh but you wanted that, really. I could see it in your eyes the moment she entered that she was a threat to our relationship, well I hate to break it to you but she isn't. Never have, never will." We both stood, our bodies nearly touching. She turned away from me, I could sense that I hit it right there. "But you whispered something to her ear, I saw you." Her tear-stained eyes looked deep into mine, she demanded the truth and she wasn't getting it. "All I said to her was have a good evening, don't make any trouble like she did before." I said, the little white lie lingering to either make or break us. She smiled and sighed deeply, her golden head lay against my chest. "My darling Erik, I'm so sorry for today. I acted like a stupid girl, why would I want to be with anyone else other than you?" She sobbed, her hands gripping my back muscles. I placed my hands on her cheeks, rising her head to look at me. "I am sorry too, I would never hurt or abondon you. It's my dark moods, perhaps when we are married they will fade away." We held each other until the sun's final glow for the day._

_In the bedroom, Samantha was combing her hair ready for bed. I sat under the covers, watching each stroke she did in a gentle caress. Her eyes were on me, a sign of wanton appeared in those beautiful orbs. I knew she wanted me to make love to her but I couldn't risk her parent's wrath, even I was a virgin all my life though I knew the ins and outs of love-making. She placed her brush down and got up from the stool, she lowered her dressing gown that fell on the floor like a feather. Temptation and arosual captured my body, she was so beautiful all I had to do was take her with no going back. She entered the bed, her silky hands touching my chest. "My Erik," She whispered, her lips lightly kissed my neck to my navel. Each sensenual caress made me grit my teeth, I shut my eyes while she did her magic. Her hands lowered to the most dangerous part of my body, I bolted upright and saw her capture it. I moaned loudly, I held on the covers tightly while she stroked it in slow movements. "Samantha, please." I whimpered. She looked up at me, such desire and passion was across her face. "Erik," She said it with a sigh on her lips. "Please, I don't want to upset your parents. I know I want you no matter what but I want to wait until our wedding night, then it can be perfect." Disappointment filled her eyes but she nodded her head. She placed her hand on my unmasked side, her thumb gently caressing it. "I understand, darling." She said with a weak smile. Letting go of me and turned to lay on her side, I watched her until she fell in a deep sleep with her chest heaving up and down. I laid back down, my eyes staring at the moon until they grew heavily and I fell in a dreamless sleep._

As the key turned into the lock, Hera and Robert entered the house. It was silent, no sign of lit candles or lamps were on at all. "Ariadne?" She called out, searching every room downstairs. "I'll go check upstaris." Robert said while she sat in the living room, fearing the worst fear she had ever since Ariadne was born. She would go missing, crying and placing her hand on her bleeding heart. It came to her when she was seven years old, it always haunted her until she met Robert, only he was the one to stop those terrible nightmares. But as he entered the room with no-one beside him, Hera bellowed a loud wail from her lips. It has come true, she was gone.

I was running and running, not really noticing that night had fallen and the moon was up in the sky. I just had to get away from Paris, what was left for me to stay? Erik more or less said it, I was banished from the city and I had to make a new start elsewhere. Suddenly I felt a horrid pain in my chest where my heart was, it was unbearable that I had to stop running. Capturing my breath which was hard, I placed my hand on where it hurt only to be horrifed that it was bleeding! I screamed in terror, sinking on my knees watching the blood flow down to the ground. How could that happen? I didn't hurt myself during my way, I checked for any other injures only to find there was none. I felt a new flow of tears fall down my face, I was going to die in a unknown place alone and unloved. Was this what Erik has done to me? That night when we met, I had heart problems with constant flashes of a life with a masked man. I sobbed uncontrolably, any thought of him made the pain worse. It was too late for me, I was going to die this very night with a bleeding heart all because I was in love with a man that hid behind a mask. As I lay my head on the ground, a song came in my mind. Something about it sounded familer but I never heard it before:

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the night._

I smiled at it, twas his voice singing a beautiful melody to me. Only me. He held me in his arms, no mask was on his face. Pure and wonderful, his eyes glittering back at me. We are so close to kissing that the music fades as I shut my eyes, leaving a smile and a memory that would never be.

Matthew awoke in Hera and Robert's bed, the pain in his head was blinding but he was able to move about. He left the room, taking each step easy and entered the living room to find the couple in despair. "What's the matter?" He asked. They both turned to him, pure anger and hate were in their eyes. "Ariadne is missing because of you, bastard!" Hera screamed, she tried to escape from her husband's grip but he was more stronger than she. "What?!" He gasped. Robert sighed and explained what happened to a shocked Matthew. the three spent a moment of silence until Hera began. "We are going to ask Erik for help," Robert and Matthew stared at her like she was mad but she made her descion and she was going to stick with it. "Come on, let's catch a cab and get to his house straight away. She could be dying right now, we need all the help we can get." She walked towards the door, waiting for anyone else to come with her. "I'm with you, Hera. If you think this is right, then I will be by your side all the way." Robert said, grabbing his coat. She smiled at him, such a supportive and beautiful husband she had. "I'll come too!" Matthew cried. "No, you go home back to England. You are no longer wanted here, Matthew. If she dies, I will never forgive you." Hera replied, taking her coat and with that the couple left leaving him hurting and angry.

_Such a beautiful day as I opened the curtains, the sun was shining and there was no clouds in the sky. For a good long while, I haven't slept the whole way through but last night was blissful. I turned to look at Samantha who was still asleep, a blissful smile across her face. She was dreaming, I wonder who perhaps? I dressed quickly and quietly, then I shut the door behind me and went downstairs for breakfast. Gerard laid out delious dishes for me to choose, he was a faithful servent though he strangely looked like me without the disfigurement. I ate slowly, loving each bite while reading today's newspaper. Today was going to be a good day, no more thoughts of Ariadne or their mad family. Just me and Samantha, we would take a walk in Paris or catch a show then spend dinner in a posh resterant and the evening would be book-reading. But when the doorbell rang, I knew that I wasn't going to get my way at all. _

_I heard Gerard's footfalls, when he opened the door his words made my heart froze. I stood up, folding the newspaper and headed to where the door was to find familer faces looking at me. "Ah Erik, Hera and Robert have come to visit you." He said, with a small smile. I stared at him coldly, he knew that I wanted to kick them out never to see them again but I swallowed my anger to a tight grin. "Great, send them to the living room. I shall be there in a matter of moments." I replied, watching the three walk down the coridoor. I dug my nails into my palms, gritting my teeth while planning a brutal attack on them. What on earth did they want? A apolgy for what I did to Matthew and Ariadne? Ha! I wasn't going to give it to them, whatever they wanted I would refuse their pleas and they will walk with their heads low. I quickly looked at the mirror, seeing the face before me. I scoffed, then headed to the living room to find the couple breaking down in tears._

_Gerard excused himself but I whispered that he should wake up Samantha, she spent too much time in bed and breakfast was getting cold. I turned to look at them, Hera was sobbing silently while Robert comforted her. This was serious, a harsh shiver ran down my spine as I sat down oppsite them. "Now, what is the matter? Why are you sheading tears?" I asked coldly. Robert looked at me in outrage, I could see that this was all her idea and he was quickly regretting it. "I need your help, Erik. Ariadne's gone missing, she didn't come home last night and I fear she's dead." Hera replied, laying her head against her husband's chest. Everything inside me turned to stone, a stab of pain ached in my beating heart. Dead? Ariadne? My God, she was in that forest! Images of her lifeless body flashed before me, the only sign of how she died was a large pool of blood on where her heart lay. I gasped in horror, standing up all the sudden. "Hera, I just saw her in my mind that she had blood on her where she breathes. Is this true?" I asked, my voice shaking. She nodded her head, then spoke weakly. "Yes, I had a dream when I was seven that she would run away with a bleeding heart and crying. Now it's come true, I wish I told her to real truth!" She wailed. I stumbled back down on the chair, I wanted to cry out of my agony to the heavens so they could hear my sobs. I looked at them, all anger disappeared from me. I had to save Ariadne, dead or alive. "I will go and find her, stay here with Gerard. I may be a few days but there are plenty of rooms here for you." I rose up and so did they. "You would do this?" Robert asked, rising his eyebrow. "Yes, I can see your wife is deeply upset. I do not leave beautiful women like her breathing her last breath." I headed out of the room but a hand stopped me and I turned to see Hera's tear-striken face. "Thank you, Erik. Thank you." She said, placing her head on my arm. The comfort of her calmed me down for a moment but I let her go. "I must leave." I said, nodding at Robert and left the room._

_I didn't realise what I said until now, I said she was a beautiful woman and I couldn't run back in there denying it. Ariadne was beautiful, she meant everything to me. I was in love with her. I tried to stop those forbidden feelings, marry a another woman like Samantha and forget all about her. But now all I could think of was her, was she still alive awaiting for death's embrace or was her soul floating to heaven? I blinked back tears, I had to stay strong and find her as quickly as I could. I took a black cloak over my clothes, then I headed towards the door where Samantha stood with a frown on her face. "Where are you going?" She asked, folding her arms. "Hera and Robert have called, Ariadne is missing and I must find her." I replied, speaking the real truth which I haven't done in a long time. "No way, you are staying with me! Why can't they get the police or do it for themselves? Why should you risk your life for some girl? Is it that you love her?" She shouted, hissing out the words. I shut my eyes when she said I loved her, it was true but I wasn't going to say that to her face. The silence was enough for her to realise it. "You do, don't you?" Her voice was breaking, I looked at her and hid all emotion. "I must go, Samantha. We can talk when we return." I reached for the door handle but she stopped me yet again. "NO, I WANT TO TALK NOW! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER, ARREN'T YOU?!" She roared in a tone I hadn't heard of her before. I burned my eyes at her, she trembled at my glare. "No, I don't love her. I told you that yesterday, can't you understand that? I am saving her because she is dying, would you want her death on your deepest darkest thoughts?" I hissed, making her stand down from her rage. "Fine but if you ever leave me with her, you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on me." Her threats meant nothing to me, all she was is a child stubborn and angry for not getting her way. In fact, seeing her right now made me ill at the sight of her. I opened the door and slammed it behind me, heading my way to find the woman I truely loved after all._


	15. Chapter 15

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom.

Chapter Fifteen: The Search Is On But Will Erik Find Ariadne Or Is He Too Late?

Blackness. Pain. Agony. Despair. Lonliness. Death's embrace is waiting for me, snatching my young soul from my body and lifting it to a new world where no more emotions will drain me. But it dosen't stop the voice inside my mind, it was he singing to me until I will relase my final breath. No one was going to save me, not even him can find me. My carcess will rot, leaving a overpowering smell to only what would lay is a skelton. I could see it now plain and clear, disturbing but it was too true to turn away from. The police will tell Hera and Robert that they found a body, long forgotten with two bony hands placed at where her heart lay. She will break down in tears, never forgiving herself that I was dead and didn't do anything about it. He would comfort her like he would always do but no matter how much support he gave, it wouldn't bring me back. Erik and Samantha couldn't care less, they would be married by now and forgetting all about me especially him though they would be told by Gerard. The funeral is a sober affair, violns and cellos play a melody that would make all the women weep and the men silent. But it still doesen't change Erik, a grin comes across his face while Samantha is thrilled that she hasn't got to lose her man. Years will pass, time and life moves on.

Barely opening my eyes to witness the moon for perhaps the last time, my mind went even deeper and more unsettling. What if no-one ever found my body? What if my sprit forever haunted this forest, frightening anyone that dared to visit at night? I would linger among the shadows, wandering every part until the first rays of the sun appeared and I would simply disappear. A smile crept across my face, it would stop any more haunted memories of him. But what if I could haunt him? Come in his sleep, a wanton woman that he would take everynight in his sleep, then I would whisper "Sing Sweetly, My Phantom." and the dream would end with him gasping for air. I looked down at my bleeding chest, it wouldn't be long now. I laid back on the grass, letting a few tears fall down my cheeks and shut my eyes once again.

_My mind is twisting and turning as I search every part of this forest. I knew I was lost the moment I entered but all I cared about was Ariadne. How could I see such a horrific image of her clasping her bleeding heart? This haunted her sister ever since she was young, what a thing to go through! Then again, she would never know the true horrors I faced. I called out her name several times only to be left in silence, what if I could never find her? No, I mustn't think such things. She will be here somewhere, I will save her from doom and profess my love for her. I don't want to lose her again like I said, what a fool I really was! But would she welcome me in her arms? Would she run back to that bastard? Only time will tell, the future will not be thought of. Now matters more._

Hera and Robert checked the clock every five seconds, each tick that passed by meant more agony that Erik has not returned with Ariadne. They remained in the living room, holding each other close and prayed silently to God that she would be alive. Gerard was friendly company, bringing in blankets and a good deal of tea. He too put his hands together and prayed for her, though he hardly knew her he didn't want a beautiful woman like her dying in a unknown area. He knew of the dangers of the forest way before he worked for Erik, rumours of people going missing and never returning feared him of ever going near it. Now that she went in there, a rising amount of doubt appeared in his mind. He looked at the couple before him, praying and weeping quietly. Suddenly, he heard a bang upstairs that made him think of one person: Samantha.

Rage was boiling, her heart was pounding terribly against her chest. How could he?! The man that gave her everything in a space of months, then leaves her for some weak girl! Oh what she could do to that Ariadne! Gerard opened the door to find the bedroom in a mess, broken vases and bed sheets torn apart. "Samantha, please. Hera and Robert are on breaking point, they don't need you to be so violent." He said, kindly. "Oh, I do whatever I want, creep!" She snapped, pointing her bony finger at him. "Listen here, Erik is doing them a favour. What if you were out there, nearly dying? Or someone you deeply love? What on earth would you do?" Samantha walked towards him, her face thunderous. "I would leave that little bitch out there for good, let her rot so there would be nothing to find. Wouldn't matter to me, at least I would have Erik and she couldn't." Gerard stared at her coldly, what a ice queen! What the hell was his master ever see in this woman?! "Jealous are you?" He said, quickly regretting his words. Samantha's eyes widened, her fists were shaking with a sneer across her face. "Never! I love Erik, I don't want that Ariadne having him! He's mine, I saw him first and I will marry him no matter what. If he does love her and she does surrive, there are ways to destory her!" She let out a loud laugh, turning away from Gerard. A chill ran down his spine, he had to tell his master about Samantha's evil plan. Suddenly, she rushed and pushed him against the door. "If you utter a word of what I said to him, you will die a painful death. Do you understand?" She said, with a cold threat. Gerard simply nodded, she let go and he left the room in shock.

She watched him leave, a another evil grin came across her face. She turned to the window, studying the forest before her. "Oh Erik, you may find her after all but she will never be yours. She will die very soon if she surrives this very night, she will feel the pain and suffering I went throught." Suddenly a thought came into her mind, Matthew. Yes, he was a very attrative man and she loved flirting with him. He would be a very good assassint in her plan, he would be raging that the masked man was out to save the woman he was going to marry. She walked to her bedside table, writing a note to him about her plan and sealed it. Exiting out of her bedroom, she spotted Gerard downstairs. She rushed down the staircase, then went towards him. He stood there, hiding every bitter thought about her. "Take this letter to the written adress, I want it done straight away or I will tell Erik of how you threatened me." She said, coldly. He took the note, looking in deeply in her eyes. There was nothing there other than revenge and evil, she was a woman scorned and would do anything to keep her man. "I shall go now, keep a eye on the couple please." He said, heading to grab his coat. "I shall," She smiled wickedly, watching him leave the house. Her smile faded to a sneer, her eyes fell on the living room door.

_Time was running out, it was deeply late in the night and I still couldn't find her. A bitter wind began to blow, I shivered as I made my way in the heart of the forest. I called out her name again and again, I could hear my voice weaking so I only called out when my throat didn't feel so raw. I felt a sense of hopeless, I was never going to find her and if I did she would be dead. Oh Ariadne! All what I done to you, the pain and agony you went through all because of me! I sunk down to my knees, my legs were aching and I needed a moment to gather my thoughts. My teeth chattered, I rubed my arms up and down with my hands but it still didn't stop the cold. My eyes searched the surroundings around me, not one sign of her. Suddenly, I saw something that made my heart stop. A trail of blood was a few miles from me, fear made me stand up and run towards it. I followed the trail to find the most gory sight I had seen in my whole life. Ariadne was lying there, her hands covering her bloody chest with her eyes shut but it was the blood that was constantly flowing. "Oh God, no!" I screamed, running to her side. I lowered my head to hear her, she was slightly breathing. It would be a matter of moments that she would die, what could I do to help her?! Suddenly, something came to me. When I was eighteen, I watched Sleeping Beauty play in the Opera Poplaurie. It was a powerful story of how a beautiful sixteen year would be put to sleep if she ever pricked her finger on a spining wheel, she would sleep until true love's kiss would awaken her. A handsome boy much older than me, walked towards her and lowered his lips to her. She opened her eyes and smiled, the crowd cheered as the couple had their happily ever after. I looked at Ariadne, it was something I had to try. If it didn't happen, I don't know what will. So I took off the mask and lowered my lips to hers, my ice cold hands placed on her frozen cheeks. The kiss was warm and passionate, at the same time the sun was slowly rising from it's slumber and I pulled away. Suddenly, the bleeding stopped and faded to nothing. She slowly opened her eyes, gasping for air. The sun touched her beautiful face, it made tears fall down my face. She was alive! Her eyes fell on me, unmasked but not afraid. "Erik?" She asked, her voice weak. "Yes, it's me my love." I replied, taking her hands. Ariadne sighed and smiled, she took one of her hands and touched my disfigurement. I shut my eyes, other times I would tremble and pull away but her gentle caress made me weak. "I love you, Erik." I opened my eyes and saw the truth, it was written all over her. "Come on, let's go home." I placed her in my arms and we made our way back home._

I heard a voice calling my name, was it he? No, just me going mad. I was dying, it was a matter of moments that I would pass away and be gone from this terrible world. But then, I felt a pair of lips touch mine and pulled me away from the eternal darkness that death was taking me to. My heart didn't ache anymore, it was fully healed without any more pain. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped out, the sun was begining to shine with blackbirds singing their songs. It was only when I laid my eyes on Erik that I knew that he was the one who saved me, he really did kiss me! I couldn't believe it, he went out this way to find me? "Erik?" I asked, noticing that my voice was weak. "Yes, it's me my love!"He said, taking my hands into his. I sighed with a smile, he said my love! I went to touch his disfigured face, I wasn't afraid of him or anything anymore. All I wanted was him, I understood his dark secret and that's what made me love him even more. "I love you, Erik." I said, which he opened his eyes and saw that I was telling the truth. "Come on, let's go home." He placed me in his arms, putting back on his mask and made our way back to Paris. I laid my head against his beating chest, finally I was found by the right person. But what of Samantha? Would he look after me then go ahead and marry her? Only time will tell.

Author's Note: Yes, it's very dark and shorter than the other chapters but I hope you like this. The next one should be up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom.

Chapter Sixteen: Ariadne And Erik Return But Will He Ever Reveal His True Feelings To Her? Warning: I Have Changed The Rating To M In This Chapter Due To Smut So You Have Been Warned!

The journey back home was more faster than I first thought. Laying in Erik's arms, I didn't want to let go of this sweet moment. Everytime I looked at him, he didn't dare look back. I turn away, disappointed. What was I thinking? He said "my love" to me, was he thinking of Samantha at the time but to find it was silly old me? My eyes fell on his home, Hera and Robert would be waiting for me probably worried out of their minds. I looked at Erik one last time, suddenly his eyes stared deeply in mine. He stopped for a moment, his mouth parting at our contact. My hand slid up from his chest to his face, I touched his disfigurement and not once did he pull away. Now with this mask that hid his darkest secret, I smiled of how clever he really was. "Please, tell me how you feel." I asked, waiting for his answer. "No, I'm getting married to Samantha. You know that." He replied. A sharp pain touched my heart, I feared of it bleeding again. "But what was that back there? Why did you kiss me? Why did you save me?" A heavy sigh escaped from his lips, his eyes avoiding mine. "Because your family wanted me to, I have no feelings for you Ariadne." I wanted to cry, never stopping the tears falling. He saved me because of Hera and Robert begged him to do it, no other reason why. The pain began to hurt again, I groaned loudly clucthing my chest. Erik turned to look at me, confused of my agony. "Ariadne?" He said but the last thing I remember was blacking out in his arms not to hear a another word from his lips.

_We were nearly there, I was tired but over the moon that I had saved Ariadne. She laying in my arms was blissful than anything right now, her head leaning against my beating heart with a smile on her face. I longed to tell her how I really felt for her, all those hidden feelings of her began to come out again and this time I wasn't going to let go of her. But then my thoughts returned to Samantha, the woman I was going to marry. It was for the best that I had to put away this forbidden lust for Ariadne and marry Samantha for good, no more confusion or fearing that I would succumb in her arms. Her eyes disturbed my train of thought, I looked at her and stopped walking. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than Christine. She was gone but Ariadne, she was here in my arms and I could take her far away from Paris. We could live in Rome, I would write many more operas and she would sing like a nightengale. Oh the wonders of living a another life! She knew my darkest secret, she touched it and not once did she scream or run away. That I knew that she loved me, she didn't have to say it though she did but by one caress meant the world to me. Her hand went from my chest to my mask, she smiled at me as I wondered what she was thinking about. "Please, tell me how you feel." Oh God, I couldn't tell her! I quickly replied "No, I'm getting married to Samantha. You know that." I could see her face changing from happiness to sadness in a matter of seconds, it was slowly killing my heart. "But what was that back there? Why did you kiss me? Why did you save me?" I sighed heavily and turned away, too many questions came out of her mouth. That was her weakest point along with so many emotions playing in her eyes, she wasn't a weak woman after all just a very romantic person which I secretly adored. But I could never tell her the truth, only something I said that I would regret forever. "Because your family wanted me to, I have no feelings for you Ariadne." I bit my lip after that, I could feel her tensing in my arms which I turned to see her in agony. I was confused but realised that she was having that pain again. "Ariadne?" I called out to her but she blacked out. A shiver of horror ran up and down my spine, I had to return home straight away._

The sound of the door slammed open by Erik's boot made everyone in the household jump, they rushed to see what it was all about to find a truely terrible sight. Erik was tired and panting, fear dancing in his eyes. In his arms was Ariadne, a steady flow of blood was oozing from her chest yet again. "Oh my God, no!" Hera screamed, placing her hands over her mouth. "Out of my way!" He roared, pushing them by and stomping up the stairs. Robert took her in his arms, Gerard returned from delivering the letter to see the distraught couple in the hall way. "What's the matter?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. "Erik has returned and Ariadne is still bleeding!" Hera sobbed, her cries uncontrolable. His eyes lay on the staircase, he could hear the thundering footfalls until a another door slammed and then there was silence. Samantha entered to see the three, a smile across her face. "Has he returned?" She asked, hiding her wicked side. They turned to look at her and nodded soberly. "Oh good, then I can go and see him." She said, heading towards the staircase but Gerard stopped her. "No, he has returned with Ariadne. She could be dying any second now, you should stay away until he comes back down." He said. She looked at him coldly, then nodded her head. "Fine, I shall have a walk around the garden while I wait. Let me know if he returns." Samantha glared at the couple, then turned her heel and went down the coridoor. "What are we going to do?" Hera asked Gerard, after hearing the door shut behind her. "Well, all we can do is wait. It may be long or short but we must pray to God that everything will be alright." The three went back in the living room, fearing for the worst or the best.

_I laid her on my bed, her hair covering the pillows. She looked so disturbed, frowning in her dark sleep. I could try and kiss her again but it wouldn't mean anything, I couldn't save her if I didn't mean what I felt for her. I sat beside her, watching the constant flow of blood flow down her body. Every second that passed was agony, she was going to die all because of me again. I placed my hands over my face, weeping of how stupid and foolish I really was. Could I really let go of my hate, my some what feelings for Samantha and express how I truely felt for Ariadne? I had to try, there was no other choice, All I could do is say the words and kiss her lips, oh God please let this end so she can be alive and we can be together again without anymore struggles!_

I awoke in a strange room and searched my surroundings. Candles were lit everywhere, a red satin sheet was covering my very loose gown, my hair was caressing my shoulders and the feel of home washed over me. I took off the sheet and walked towards a very large mirror across the room, there I studied my reflection. Heavy make-up was on my face, I looked so different yet it felt so natural. Then I felt a presence behind me, darkness was puffing out the candles until there was nothing. I wasn't afraid or trembling, I just waited for something or someone to come near me. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my neck. I gasped at it's sweet caress, a shiver ran down my spine. "_Hello Ariadne,"_ Oh God, it was him! His hands wandered everywhere he could reach, I shut my eyes letting this happen without a fear. "_Let me take you in a new world where lovers meet and express their passions._" Oh the thought of him taking my body was shocking but I wanted it. I wanted him to make love to me, no other will ever make me feel this way. One lit candle arose, he slowly undid the laces and pushed the gown down with his hands. I watched him do it by the mirror, every naked part of me flashed before me. I bit my lip as his fingers touched my breasts, his tips teasing my nipples until I let out a loud groan. He pushed his body against mine, I could feel his hard errection against my bottom which he rubbed in a slow montion. His breath tickled the fine skin, sending raw goosebumps up and down my spine. Another lit candle came on, now I could see his face but to find there was no disfigurement. He was perfect, handsome and even more breathtaking. Those eyes, oh my goodness, stared at me with his full lips curving to a smile as he admired myself. "_Beautiful Ariadne, my Ariadne._" He lowered his head and started to kiss my neck lowering down to where the valley of my breasts were. "Oh please!" I begged. "Just take me, I can't take it no more!" He rose to look at me, his hands stopped their teasing. "_Are you sure you want to do this?"_ He asked. I simply nodded my head, no more words could be said.

Within that, more candles were lit and he picked me up from the ground his arms. I could see his chest, broad with a patch of hair in the rightful places. I placed a hand where his heart beated, it was racing. I turned to look in his eyes, everything seemed so right and now that he was going to take my womanhood it was so much better. He laid me on the bed, removing the last parts of his clothing to reveal his naked body before me. My God, he was gorgeous! My heart pounding wildly as he lowered himself on me, his powerful errection entering inside my core. I gasped out loud, a sharp pain came and disappeared leaving such pleasure entering. He thrusted slowly, his hands touching every part of me. I couldn't stop shutting my eyes and embracing this beautiful passion, it was just me and him. How could this be? Two people, one with a dark past and the other a growing woman, meeting one fateful day and made a amazing contenction though we were apart for a long while we have run in each other's arms and finally made love. I opened my eyes and saw that Erik was nearing his orgasm, so was I. We clucthed each other, letting out moans and groans. "_I... love you Ariadne. Forever and always."_ He grunted. I screamed out as he pushed in the final time, his seed entering my womb. We laid there in the same postion for a matter of moments, our eyes never leaving each others. He loved me after all, I felt tears roll down my face but his fingers stopped them. "You said you loved me, that's what I was crying for." I said, smiling. He smiled in return, then rolled off me and laid down beside me grabbing me in his strong arms. "Sing Sweetly, My Phantom." I whispered, then we finally fell in a deep sleep.

Author's Note: To Be Continuted In Chapter Seventeen.


	17. Chapter 17

Sing Sweetly, My Phantom.

Chapter Seventeen: Continued From Chapter Sixteen.

_What? I heard a tiny whisper from her lips. I leaned down to listen, then she said four words that made me smile: "Sing Sweetly, My Phantom." I looked at the blood flow, it was easing but still a risk. It was what she wanted so I began to a song that suddenly came to me, a melody that was only meant for me and her._

_Your eyes, so beautiful they are_

_You give me light from when I lived in darkness_

_The world was dead, now with you it's alive_

_The way you sigh, the way you breathe_

_I fall for you within every second of every day_

_Your hair spins curls and flows as the wind blows_

_The moment we met made my heart pump a faster beat_

_Our melody is playing, can you hear it's music?_

_Let's dance until the first rays of the sunshine_

_You came into my life, bought such much wonders_

_I will never let you go, not now that you lay beside me_

_Though we fought and I hurt you countless times,_

_I pray until my knees are bloody red for your forgiveness_

_A godness you are, pure and filled with such amazement_

_Your body is ripe of pleasure and desire for one's hands_

_Will those pair be mine? Only you can say those words_

_I love you forever, Ariadne, now and until the end of time_

_Only you can make the music of night._

_As I finished, I leaned down to touch her lips and this time I meant it. I pulled away to see the flow stop, magiclly healing to there was nothing pouring out. The sun's glow touched the windows, she gasped out loud and opened her eyes. Those orbs fell on me, a wide smile came across her face. "You sung to me, Erik." She said, with a sigh. "I truely love you, Ariadne. I'm so sorry that I have hurt you, I'd never wanted this to happen at all." Her fingertips pressed against my lips. "Ssh, my love. I know, I heard your song and that's when I knew that you did love me. There is no need for apolgies, I only want you never to leave me." I felt a tear fall down my face, she quickly wiped it away. "Oh Ariadne," I sobbed, she came to wrap me in her arms and rocked me side to side. "It's alright, Erik. I'm here, I'm here." She reassured me as I wailed like a child for what seemed like hours._

I was alive. By hearing his beautiful song, I could finally break free from my second bout of falling into Death's embrace. Just to see his face before me mattered than anything else in this world, I wanted to kiss and hold him forever. That fanasty/reality dream was out of this world, it seemed ever so real making love for the first time and lying in his arms. Was it a vision of the future? The bedroom before me was his, that I knew by his clothing and many sheets of music placed at his desk. We pulled away as I wiped away his final tears on a hankichief from his pocket, I took his mask off and dabbed softly on his disfigured face. "There, that's the man I know and love." I said, with a smile. "Oh Ariadne, I really thought you were gone for good. You were alive for a matter of minutes, then I said the wrong things again and you blacked out. Hera said she saw it in a dream that you were running, in tears and your heart bleeding out of your chest. She's had it ever since she was young, what a sight to see!" He explained, weakly. For a moment, I turned away shocked of what he just said. My poor sister, haunted by a horrifying nightmare, not once told me all about it. "Ariadne," Erik began which made me turn to look at him. Those eyes expressed such emotion and truth, no more darkness or lies like before. "Come with me to Rome this very night, let's escape and begin a new life there." I gasped at his suggestion, a life with him in a new place? "But what about Hera and Robert? The Opera? Gerard? And Samantha?" I asked. He took his hands into mine, our faces very close to touching. "We shall only tell Hera, Robert and Gerard. Samantha will never know." He replied. I looked away from him, shaking my head. "Erik, I don't know about this." I began but he cupped my cheeks and I faced him, staring deeply in his eyes. "I want only you, Ariadne. Paris is finished to me, Rome is a new adventure where is plenty of opera houses and lots of sights to see. I don't want to spend a another minute here, what do you say?" For a brief few seconds, thinking it through, I knew my answer was by a smile on my face.

After seeing Hera, Robert and Gerard again, we told them of our plan to flee. Hera was deeply upset about this. "You have only been alive for a while, are you mad?!" She cried. "Please sister, this is the man I want and I do want to leave here." I replied, wrapping my arm around Erik's. "I will write to you every day, that I promise you." She shook her head, weeping softly. "I think it's a great idea," Robert said that made all of us look at him. "You do?" I asked. "Yes, from the moment we stepped in this house, I could see the chemisty between the pair of you. Even though you were with Matthew, you can't deny that there is a strong attraction between you and Erik. Having a new life in a new city is a excellent idea for new lovers, a fresh start." Robert replied. I gasped and hugged him, I would miss him forever but he was right in every word he just said. "I would miss the both of you, especially Erik. He was the reason I got this job here, now that he's leaving I don't know what to do with myself." Gerard said, sadly. I pulled away from my brother in law and walked towards him, studying his handsome features. So much like Erik, oh a plan has appeared in my mind! "Gerard, how about you become Erik?" I asked. He stepped back in shock, looking at him then back to me. "How can that be done?" He asked. "Well, I have plenty of maskes and I know you are a talented singer because I have heard you in the garden!" Erik chuckled while Gerard blushed. "That's settled then, from now you are Erik of Paris!" I cried, hugging him. We pulled away, looking at each other. Perhaps in a another life, we would have been lovers and I would be happily with him. But my heart belonged with Erik, now and forever. I turned to Hera, who had her arms folded and refused to look at me. "Look, I know Rome is very far away and I won't see you everyday but my thoughts of you will never go away. I will miss you, Hera." We collasped in each other's arms, hugging and sobbing silently. The men watched us sadly, sisters wishing farewells for now. I pulled away from her, showing a small smile. "You take care out there and you Erik, make sure you look after her." Hera said, pointing her hazel eyes at him. "I will, madam. Thank you for everything." He bowed like a true gentleman, a another wonder that made my heart race.

Stepping outside and entered the carriage that proudly waited for us to get in, Erik and I waved at Hera, Robert and Gerard for the final time. Yes, I would deeply miss my family and my new ally but being with Erik is where I wanted to go all along. We sat inside, the man cracked his whip and the carriage began to move to the train station. Erik wrapped a warm blanket over our knees, he pulled me close and looked behind us for the last time. "Goodbye my home, goodbye Paris. Too many years I have lived here, now I begin a new life with you." Our eye laid on each others, broad smiles across our faces. "I love you, Erik." I said. "I love you to, Ariadne." We kissed passionatly, then I pulled away and laid on his shoulder. Happily ever after was awaiting in Rome, just me and the man I love.

Author's Note: Yep, I think I am going to leave it there. Perhaps it's the best that it should end there, would probably get silly and I would ruin it which I don't want to do. Thank you ever so much for the reviews, can't believe I have finished a Phantom Of The Opera Story.


End file.
